


Ascend

by Evelynn_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Paradox, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Time Loop, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynn_Rose/pseuds/Evelynn_Rose
Summary: When Kara entered the palace, its splendour fanned flames of wonder. When she exited, desolation drove daggers into her heart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing bug bit me again, and after the MK11 trailer, I simply had to write something. Hope your holidays are peaceful, filled with happiness and laughter, ya lovely bunch. :)

Everything went by in a  _blur_ , limbs whizzing past, blades swinging, missing severing those limbs by mere  _inches_. It didn't matter _whom_  they belonged too, flurry of weapons, newly, self appointed Emperor Kotal Kahn's men haphazardly attacking,  _directionless_.

It was as if justice had  _dissolved_ , acid the perpetrator, thrown from the mouth of  _Kung Lao_ , Shaolin morals cast aside for sheer _anger_ , man, guilty of stealing, purely to feed his distraught,  _famished_ family, about to be publicly  _executed_ , a show of 'power,' exacting it with wanton _abandon_.

If you _fucked_  with the Emperor, he would react _accordingly_? The monk _refused_  to hear the guard out, notching an arrow, lining it up with the man's heart.  _Cassandra Cage_  and her group were stunned that the Emperor  _himself_  couldn't make an appearance, likely bathing in liquid  _gold_ , his people ants under vast magnifying glass, they'd shrivel,  _burn_ , ashes scattered to the wind.

One  _refused_  to fight, speaking with an as yet unknown woman, acting on  _behalf_  of him. She left to locate the Emperor's convoy, have  _him_  deal with the Earthrealmer's himself.

They couldn't be allowed to _disrupt_  justice being served. Outworld's leader  _burning_  the Earthrealmer's alive would serve as _ample_  warning to those who wished to  _disobey_...

* * *

Upon freeing the trembling man from having his head unceremoniously  _severed_  from his neck, the 'revered' Emperor, God Kotal Kahn  _bothered_  himself long enough to make a show of the  _man_ , the  _mortals_  standing before him,  _bellowing_  about power, or something or other, Kara couldn't care less. She'd heard it _all_  before, finding it dull, yawn inducing, eyes rolling back more times than she cared to _count_. The emissary for the Lin Kuei, daughter of their General, child of a Goddess, Kara's position held weight, though it was up to  _Kotal_  how much.

 _He_  had the advantage,  _Kara_  the upper hand.

He just didn't  _know_  it yet.

* * *

To avoid _further_  conflict, providing more shovels for the five to dig their  _own_  graves, Kara froze the environment, heat of battle's sizzle brought down to  _sputters_...

* * *

Kotal's eyes scanned his surroundings, _inevitably_  falling upon the woman responsible, hand extending upward, eyes shifting _lilac_  sand. He hadn't encountered a  _mortal_  with abilities, seemingly able to control  _all_  around, within eyesight with relative  _ease_.

Keeping eyes trained on the floor, Kara knelt, position  _vulnerable_ , ruler unaware her fighting style was predominantly spent  _low_  to the ground.

"Emperor. Its an  _honour_."

Kotal's lips thinned, eyes widening, snort curt,  _off-putting_. The _company_  she kept meant the woman  _remained_  quiet. To her  _credit_ , she did not begin quivering, weeping,  _begging_  for 'forgiveness', her  _life_  be spared, her folly  _downplayed_.

" _Facetious._  You spew _deceit_  at me?  _Deceive_  my view? Relinquish your  _hold_  on time, lest  _I_  relinquish it  _for_  you."

Eye roll came too _fast_  for her to stop it.

"Okay." Kara dared look up,  _higher_  than anticipated, shielding hazels from glorious sun's rays,  _bathing_  the God before her, carnelian glow. "Its  _far_  from honour that I feel. Its more akin to  _worry_. Your actions have been reported to Earthrealm. People flee _there_ , Emperor, to get away from you. They are _famished_ , skin and bone, worked half to  _death_. They look like  _slaves_ , battered, bruised, bloody. As a convoy, I am here to  _keep_  the peace, speak with you,  _clarify_  what, exactly _is_  going on. Surely  _executing_  people for the 'crime,' exaggerated air quotes gained her  _sharp_  glare,  _aquamarine_  waves receding,  _carmine_  sand emerging, "of being unable to afford to  _provide_ , cater for the most _basic_  human needs is harsh, no?"

The Emperor surprised the woman, yanking her up by her _collar_. She jumped backward, stumbling,  _catching_  herself quickly.

"Was this _your_  decree, or your  _predecessors_? We have...," hazels closed, "a  _history_. Megalomaniac _bastard_. Please, don't be like  _him_. Your aura is steadfast, bold, but washes over  _everything_. It  _doesn't_  push, pry, or battle with  _mine_."

"You pry into  _my_  mind, as well as control  _my_  realm? Pray, tell me," Kara bat away hand that went to grab her a  _second_  time, " _who do you think you are_?"

Kara  _laughed_ , readying herself, stretching, popping limbs, rotating her neck.

"See, I studied up on the  _history_  of your people,  _Gods_ , the like. You learn through  _battle_? I can work with  _that_..."

* * *

"It was not by  _my_  hand that murder for  _petty_  theft came into being. The crime committed does not deserve penalty, death too _harsh_  a sentence. Tell me of Shao Kahn."

Kara tapped out, yelps of relief as  _dead_  weight _removed_  itself from her arm, pinning it behind her back. She stood, rotating shoulder, _accepting_  defeat with reluctant bow. Loss was  _lesson_ , learning preferable to _pouting_ , arms  _folding_  childishly.

"Dictator, the type who ignores anything _and_  everything, so long as it  _didn't_  involve  _him_ , murdered citizens, kidnapped  _Queen Sindel_ , claimed her as his _own_ , and 'adopted' her daughter,  _Kitana_. When  _neither_  served him, he had sorcerer,  _Quan Chi_  take Sindel's soul, make her  _malleable_. Kitana  _refused_  to be controlled, so with help from  _Shang Tsung_ , the two created a clone.  _Mileena_. I believe she plagues you from the _shadows_? Lapis fire could _light_  the way, Emperor. Merely a  _suggestion_."

Producing fire in quantity that thoroughly _embarrassed_  the Emperor, sunlight unable to permeate whatever _barrier_  the woman had placed around them, Kotal extinguished them, flecks of paint  _obliterated_ , ash slipping through his fingers.

"Kara," she saluted in Lin Kuei fashion, "Kara Amakura, member, daughter of  _General Jin Amakura_ , of the  _Lin Kuei_  clan, based in _Earthrealm_. My Mother,  _Tiama_  is from the  _Heavenly_  plain, above Earthrealm.  _Goddess_  of energy, mind, telepathy, telekinesis, that sort of thing, hence why I spoke of your  _aura_ , Emperor. Each and every person has one, the brightest being those with  _power_. Blue is all around you, I believe  _Lapis Lazuli_  is what you use to communicate with the outside world?"

"You read me as I were scant _pages_ , when I write, contain  _volumes_. You know not _whom_  you speak."

Kara  _shrugged_ , to Kotal's  _dismay_.

"I  _don't_ , but, hopefully, _we_  can change that, for the good of  _both_  our realms,  _Ko'atal Kahn_. I swear that on my  _life_. End it, if you _think_  I lie, mock. I won't try to stop you, though my  _family_  likely will be rather  _pissed_. Can't blame them, I am their  _ONLY_  child..."

Kara's 'aura'  _thickened_ , violet mist swirled, decorating her form in amethyst.

"Yeah, that happens when I am  _nervous_..."

"You  _needn't_  be. I  _neglected_  my duties, that much is  _true_. I  _deigned_  believe Mileena to be nought but cub, prowling after a  _jaguar,_  truly not a challenge to myself. However, much of her 'rule' fell upon  _my_  shoulders, her  _people's_  weight, their burdens  _should_  become mine. Fruitlessly, I sought a way to  _cease_  her meddling, she troubles Outworld  _more_  than I  _care_  to admit. My mind _frays_ , adding  _more_ weight would bend, break the bow, if I  _let_  it."

He offered hand, Kara speechless, astonishment _clear_. In it, he formed  _Lapis Lazuli_ ,  _effervescent_  glow resplendent.

Gesturing for her to take it, Kara snapped from daze, extending her hand to form an  _Amethyst_ , brilliance  _eclipsed_ by former gem, though _dazzling_  all the same.

* * *

The two exchanged crystals, Kara  _failing_  to hide smile.

"Now that  _IS_  an honour. I shall give this to  _Lord Raiden_ , when we get back to our kamp. He is  _our_  leader, an  _Elder_  God,  _wisest_  of them all. Incredibly _humble_  soul, purest  _white_. We're lucky to have someone like that, his care goes  _beyond_  what we deserve, given our  _past_. I trust he will wish to come here, speak with you, give you his  _White Quartz_."

Kotal  _shaking_  his head had earlier dissipated worry rearing its  _repugnant_  head again...

"In the company of  _Gods_ , there is little to discuss other than  _business_ , and I long  _tired_  of that. My men  _will_  locate Mileena, this  _will_  end, I trust with _your_  help?"

Kara  _blanched_ , raising hands in, 'woah, no, no, no, no' manner, before realising the few  _thousand_  year old God in front of her likely didn't know what that meant.

She went with shaking  _her_  head.

* * *

"Whilst that is, er, _kind_ , Lord Raiden will be able to  _assist_  you in business, whereas Cassie, the group _and_  I will assist you in _locating_  Mileena. I am not equipped for talking on  _important_  matters.  _Netherrealm_ , I only _recently_  read the Reiko Accords, in order to fully understand, grasp what was going  _wrong_. Outworld isn't an  _ally_  to Earthrealm. I  _can_ , and would like to  _challenge_  that, in  _friendly_ debate, of course."

Halted people mid- _cheer_ , others mid- _jeer_  at the sight of Kotal's 'traitor' being freed made anguish seep from wounds on his arms, running alongside _blood_. Kara saw this, making a face.

"Sorry." She slowly approached him. "Mind if I _heal_  those?"

"Mortals vocation _is_  to serve  _Gods_..."

Second eye roll  _was_  noticed, subsequent growl prompting woman to jump, then  _squeak_.

" _Demi-Goddess,_  but, do go  _on_. What next? Water, filtered through _mountain_  rocks,  _pipette_ dripped into your mouth by some poor schmuck, who's stood upon another's  _back_? Ugh..." She palmed her face. "Want me to heal those? Use the  _crystal_  if you don't want my, 'dirty, fragile,  _mortal_  hands' near you."

The amethyst lit up, painted scarlet lines on chest and arms bled  _freely_ , until Kara was _sure_  they were clean. They  _sealed_  themselves, swellings easing, pinch of  _looming_  headache whisked away.

* * *

"Before I restore the scene,  _humour me_. Just answer one, _teeny_  question for me,  _please_?"

Given Kara had actually  _done_  what she  _said_  she would,  _neither_  stabbing him in the back, treachery _notwithstanding_ , Kotal  _nodded_.

"I froze  _everyone_  in place, everyone, except _you_ , Emperor, and yet, you did  _not_  move, until we fought. Did you _truly_  believe I did that,  _without_  your permission, or did you  _genuinely_  not know?"

Something _lay_  there, in undertones, atmosphere  _thickening_ , with each  _passing_  second.

"That was  _more_  than one, 'teeny' question,  _Kara_. I  _knew_."

"Then,  _why_  didn't you move? Coulda killed me, right then  _and_  there, but you _listened_? Aren't mortals _all_  terrible, dogmatic _fiends_ , who seek your  _ruin_?"

"They may  _well_  be. But I  _recall_  I speak with a Demi-Goddess, _far_  from  _insignificant_."

The  _smirks_  the two wore were enough to melt the  _sturdiest_ sheer wall of ice  _Sub-Zero_  could muster...

"Oh, you're  _good_." Kara laughed. " _Very_  good. You are  _apt_ , as well as witty, rather  _amiable_  too."

Standing on tiptoes, she whispered, fully aware _none_  would hear, regardless...

"Don't tell  _anyone_  I said that.  _Ahem_! Excuse me for a few minutes, Emperor."

Straightening up, Kara returned the scene to how it was prior, heading back towards her friends.

* * *

"The  _fuck_  happened there? One minute we were busting  _skulls_ , next, we're here,  _standing_  around?"

Cassie exclaimed.  _Everyone_  knew Kara had done  _something_ , rubbing the back of her head sheepishly  _unnecessary_  add-on.

"Well, I  _halted_  things, after helping Jin free the  _prisoner_ , and the  _guards_  get acquainted with the  _floor_."

Laughter found the five for a good long while.

"I moved you guys here, so you were out of the fray.  _See_?"

Kotal's men frantically looked around,  _bewildered_  as to where the  _Earthrealmer's_  were that they were fighting,  _moments_  ago could have gone. Their leader walked over, all men bowing, as he explained the situation.

"Kotal is about to  _absolve_  the man of any wrongdoing."

He did so, four  _stunned_  faces greeting the woman.

Cassie _swore_ , Jin was _livid_ , Jacqui was nursing bruised shoulder, Takeda grinned,  _knowing_  what Kara had done.

"You _spoke_  with him, managed to  _convince_  him to stay his hand.  _Clever_."

The man like younger _sibling_  to her, Kara clapped him on the back.

"Got it in  _one_. Basically, I told him of his people's _plight_ , he said Mileena had taken his eye  _off_  the ball, gaze firmly on her as she  _schemed_  from the sidelines. Rumour is Rain wants in. He knows if Kotal _kills_  Mileena, he is one step _closer_  to ruling Outworld. As a God himself, he'd be able to stand  _up_  to Kotal. God of  _Water_  versus God of  _Fire_? Pretty  _obvious_  who would win that one..."

"Pretty sure that  _isn't_  why his eyes are on Mileena..."

Sixteen eyes scanned the monk as if his skin was  _green_...

"What? Jus'  _sayin_ '..."

Kara snorted.

"You saying he's a  _pervert_? WOW. That's _bold_. Go on. Dare you to say it to his  _face_. He already likes you, after the Raiden's amulet _spiel_. You could out run him though, he's rather,  _bulky_."

Jacqui's jaw dropped.

"And _how_  do you know  _that_ , exactly?"

"We  _fought_ , he  _beat_  me. made sure I couldn't get up  _until_  I tapped out. Actually, he _does_  move kinda _fast_..."

Jin  _smirked_.

"I'd  _love_  to see you _tell_  him he's  _fat_..."

Chortles at Kara directed  _all_  attention at her, several  _hundred_  eyes upon her, including the  _Emperor_  himself...

* * *

"We're going to head back. Mom just informed us Kano has  _escaped_  his cell, and bought  _cloaking_  gear from a stall nearby. Should check it out. See you soon?"

Kara nodded, hugging the blond, watching the four head toward the portal chamber.

* * *

"Kano escaped  _Outworld_  confines, huh? You really _did_  drop the ball..."

Kotal _ignored_  her. Kara _would_  have found it rude had her crystal not began to  _shake_  in the Emperor's palm. She took out his Lapis Lazuli, seeing it  _flop_  around,  _quivering_  just a tad.  _Usually_ , that meant the  _owner_  of the gem was weak, near  _perishing_ , but Kotal stood, like  _pillar_  beside her,  _powerful_  as can be, sunlight  _cascadin_ g down,  _rejuvenating_  him.

Loud _static_  filled her eyes from  _nowhere_ , radio tuned  _incorrectly_. She doubled over, world phasing _in_  and _out_  of vision, spots of  _colour_  dancing _out_  of eye line. Vaguely registering Kotal kneeling at her side, he too, doubled over, growling as _pain_  thrummed in veins,  _spiking_  all over his body.

His ' _guard-dog_ ' (Kara had called him,) Erron rushed over, helping his boss up, onto his feet. He hauled Kara up, one ankle  _wobbling_  from effort of  _standing_ , she hit the deck before  _anyone_  could stop her. Filling the air with  _expletives_ , Kara heard cracking, sharp  _sting_  gripped her chest, breathing increasingly  _difficult_.

Watery eyes saw her crystal, in  _two_? She scrambled for it, realising that it  _was_ , indeed in  _two_  halves, edges  _roughly_  hewn, nicking at her finger, blooming fresh blood  _buds_  from her fingertips.

Managing to sit up, Kara tried to find Kotal's gem, more so finding _him_  on the ground, _holding_  it. He opened his palm, faced her and looked  _ill,_  like he would puke  _everything_  he'd eaten in the past week, spew his guts out, possibly  _stomach_  in the process, if its acid hadn't melted his  _throat_  in the process...

His Lapis Lazuli was  _broken_ , two halves jagged, ripped apart from one another _harshly,_  split up when it  _should_  have been one,  _cohesive_  force.

* * *

It took _time_  for the two to recover,  _recurrent_  ground shaking, aftershocks of nonexistent _earthquake_  further exacerbating stress.

Finding the portal chamber  _empty_ , magic devoid, seemingly  _vanishing_ , or failing to react with Kara's _own_? Tears  _wished_  to work their way down her face,  _blotch_  it with sadness.

Kotal told her she could use the chamber in  _his_  palace, in  _Z'Unkahrah_. It was a few  _hours_  away by coach, but Kara  _didn't_  care. She simply stared out of thatch windows,  _praying_  this would all be fixed  _when_  they arrived...


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh,  _that's_  strange..."

Kara paced quickly, as abruptly halting steps, turning several times.

"Why isn't my magic fusing _with_  the portal? No reaction from my gem  _here_ , either. Could it be the frequency has  _changed_? All I hear is _static_..."

Kotal stood by the door frame, leaning on it.

"I cannot hear  _anything_."

Kara  _dismissed_  the Emperor,  _flick_  of the wrist annoyance.

"Your ears aren't  _attuned_  to it yet. That is why you need the  _gems_. I have a few, I'll see if I can get in touch with my friends."

Heading towards the God, Kara gestured for him to lead her to the throne room, gardens, somewhere her  _ears_  didn't feel blocked,  _congested_.

* * *

She knew her behaviour was  _brazen_ , though tear stained eyes, trembling mouth  _and_  fingers, desperately clutching at her _only_  hope of return home gave Kotal  _all_  he needed to know this was  _no_  joke. Kara looked  _horrified_ , childlike innocence finding the light upon entering his dining hall.

* * *

"Everything was _fine_  until after I spoke with  _you_. Halting time is risky." She swore in her head. "I was _warned_  about that. But, surely  _minutes_  wouldn't do much,  _would_  it?"

Looking at gem pouch, Kara retrieved White Quartz, thunder  _quietened_ , sound of silence  _deafening_ , when she was used to somewhat loud _booms_ , cracks of lightning  _tickling_  her hand. She aligned her Amethyst with it, hearing  _nothing_ , no rapport  _between_  the two, distinct  _lack_  of response disturbing.

* * *

Trying again with  _Sub-Zero's_  Sapphire, that yielded  _snowfall_  on the table, melting, hearth opposite table ridding it as soon as it hit  _wood_ , though sound was  _disjointed_ , the man's timbre replaced with fuzzed out noise, background  _muffled_ , as if someone had dunked the young woman's head under  _water._  She  _felt_  his chill,  _little_  else.

* * *

_Takeda's_  Silver yielded  _better_  results. As  _both_  shared telepathy, she could hear the young man talking to  _Raiden_. She said his name,  _several_  times, telling him she was  _stuck_  in Outworld, something had gone drastically _wrong._  He  _responded_ , calling  _her_  name, but Kara heard another voice,  _after_  that.

Her  _own_  voice. Words she did not utter at _present_  rung in her ears, louder than _anything_  prior, drowning out  _everything_ , drowning _Kara_ , pulling her under.

* * *

_Screaming_  jolted Kotal from repose, having left Kara to herself, let her do what she  _needed_  to do. He had little need to sit,  _watch_  her. He had  _decrees_  to write, texts of his  _forefathers_  to study, unearth the  _secrets_  to just,  _fair_  rule, whilst maintaining  _balance_  between justice and injustice.

A  _thin_  tightrope, for a man of _his_  stature, though not for  _Kara_. He considered that,  _perhaps_ , Kara being here wasn't  _entirely_  redundant.

It wasn't entirely of her  _own_  accord either, the Emperor mused. Kara didn't wish to reside _here_ , that much was clear.

Her screeching would shatter the  _windows_ , wake the _dead_ , if he did not see to her.

* * *

Servants  _voices_  greeted him, close second to yet _more_  sounds of distress. Kara was  _swearing_ , painting the air as blue as his  _warpaint_ , which he'd taken _off._

_Most_  of it. Some  _still_  adorned him, between collarbone, ribs, ridges of spine, grooves in his hands and feet. He hadn't time to _shower,_  making do with  _washcloths_.

"I heard _myself_  speaking, but I am here! The  _fuck_  did I do? Kotal?" Kara fretted. "I'm  _sorry_." Pulling at her hair, she stood up. "This isn't  _your_  fault. Sorry, everyone. I have to _leave_ , get some air."

She bowed to Kotal, he returned that, but held back on  _following_  her. Sudden changes in mood, swings in character _affected_  him, jovial persuasion _dulled_ , Kara now dour, clearly in degree of  _distress_.

He stayed back, but awaited her return with  _baited_  breath...

* * *

When Kara  _entered_  the palace, its  _splendour_  fanned flames of wonder...

* * *

Vaulted tiled  _ceiling_ , intricate Mayan  _Olmec_  origin runes engraved, rafter beams  _honey_  shade, smell of _wood_  heartening, wafts of  _hearth_  warming senses. Twisting stone columns held stories, permanently  _etched_  in stone, Kotal's fellow _deities_ , portrayed mainly  _killing_  someone, or  _something_. Whilst  _macabre_ , blood sacrifice was  _common_ , in Mayan myth.

And yet, a 'myth' stood _before_  her, she stood in his place of  _residence_. If  _his_  story, his origins were, are  _truth_ , Kara wondered what  _else_  was.

* * *

When she  _exited_  the palace,  _desolation_  drove daggers into her heart. She gasped, tears rushing upward, stinging _saline_...

* * *

The forest was  _gone_ , decimated, trees cut down for  _firewood_ , logging taking away the _heart_  of the forest, its life  _dwindling_.

The palace was in  _ruin_ , chips of brick lay under her feet, the steps she descended crumbling, most were entirely gone. Stumbling over her own _feet_ , broken path, that was once  _road_  coated her boots in cream dust,  _unstable_  underfoot. Shell of  _former_  glory, all was sombre, greetings of servants, birds  _whistling_  as they gracefully flew around her, petals  _multitude_  of shades stark  _contrast_  to their terracotta pots existing no longer.

Pots were _fractured_ , petals brown  _dust_ , ones that remained  _shrivelled_ , ground too damaged by man, by  _fire_ , to blossom anything besides _misery_.

Gloomy grey skies signalled approaching _rain_ , smell of musty _earth_  on the wind,  _doom_  filled the woman, seeping through pores, rending warmth of clothing away, wrenching it from  _shaky_  grasp.

Kara begged  _her_  Gods that Kotal was  _inside_  the palace,  _despite_  its appearance, the  _change_.

It was too much to bear, she knew it would be for him.

_How_  could he let it become desolate? The once still,  _tranquil_  palace and its surrounds felt  _isolated_ , feeling Kara despised, with  _all_  her being.

Taking steadying breaths, Kara turned, teleporting to the entrance, Lapis Lazuli in hand.

* * *

" _Kotal_?"

His gem grew  _cold_ , signs of life fleeting, as if he  _had_  been there, though not for some time. Closing her eyes, familiar _rumbles_  created static in her ears, the same as earlier _that_  afternoon. The energy she felt was  _not_  that of the Emperor, but  _Raiden_. His White Quartz  _zapped_  former's gem,  _chipping_  it, precious dust falling to the floor, sparkling dust creating trail, towards God's inner sanctum, his _bed_  chamber. Kara felt somewhat  _uncomfortable_ , making her way up main stairwell, towards his  _bedroom_.

Despite _hesitancy_ , she laughed at  _herself_ , mind trying to lighten  _weighted_  situation.

Entering the room, door  _splintered_ , hinges beginning to  _rust_ , Kara hauled it up, propping it against the wall.

_I'm sorry..._

Her words were full of  _meaning_ , but its intended recipient wasn't  _there_...

* * *

_Earlier that day_

_The Heavens_

Raiden awoke, blurred vision, Jinsei Chamber  _dark_? Its core  _shook_ , ground unsteady, shakes creating fissures in  _ancient_  rock. Heart palpitations took the Elder God's breath away, fits of coughing, inhaling _dust_? He looked around, eyes adjusting to dim surround, fingers finding rope necklace, his  _amulet_ , using it to steady the core,  _reassure_  himself that things  _were_  well.

Index finger happened upon _fracture_ , right down the  _centre_  of its surface. He shot  _up_ , pulling _free_  the article, rope cascading onto the floor noiselessly.

_Twenty-five years ago._..the very  _same_  thing happened  _twenty-five_  years ago.

Only, now, damage was single  _thick_  line, not several,  _hairline_  cracks.

God of Thunder chanted,  _soothing_  Jinsei, Earthrealm's  _lifeblood_  must remain  _pure_ , light, its healing properties  _vital_  to both him, fellow Gods  _and_  Earthrealm's kombatants.

He fully  _expected_  a vision to occur, though could not say  _when_  that would be.

Something was  _off_ , wrong in the  _air,_  that Raiden knew.

He sighed, combing hand through locks, tatted through lying on  _rough_  ground, mentally  _preparing_  himself, heading to the portal chamber,  _Earthrealm Military Kamp_  destination.

It wouldn't _hurt_ , making sure his charges were  _okay_.

* * *

He quickly _located_  the anomaly, staring _openly_  at it.

Or rather,  _her_.

_Kara_...only, it wasn't  _her_. She  _didn't_  react to his presence. She always  _did_ , she would know, via his gem that he was on his way. All 'Kara' did was stand there, pasty, swaying slightly. She remained  _quiet_ , when she loved to _talk_ , her laugh could be heard for _miles_ , were she in fit of hysterics.

Holding her Amethyst, Raiden  _spoke_  to her. As he  _thought_ , she did not _respond_. Her aura was _grey_ , prompting shock,  _dropping_  the God of Thunder's stomach, feeling  _bilious_  immediately, unconscious swallow dry  _heave_.

The  _last_  person he saw with  _grey_  aura was soulless, would have been pronounced  _dead_ , were they looked over by himself, had he not witnessed their chest  _move_.

_Scorpion._

Something had gone  _drastically_  awry. Hanzo stood  _before_  him,  _restored_ , by his  _own_  hand.

_Everyone_  saw him,  _knew_  it was him. They knew it wasn't  _truly_  him, when he was under  _Quan's_  control.

Yet,  _none_  noticed Kara's odd behaviour? Unless they simply though her  _unwell_ , she  _looked_  it, under the weather.

Raiden decided not to say anything, concern kept to  _himself_. This  _manifestation_  of Kara, he would  _watch_  her, view her _interactions_. She held  _zero_  emotion, a  _husk_ ,  _second_  similarity to Scorpion.

As long as she  _acted_  accordingly, the thunderer reigned _in_  conniption,  _darkness_  within him willing it to  _flare_.

He would get in touch with Kara's Mother,  _Tiama_.

If  _anyone_  could locate the girl, it would be  _her_. She could  _repair_  the amulet, hope bright  _flame_  in the God's chest that that would  _restore_  things, as they  _should_  be...

* * *

_Outworld_

_Kotal's palace_

_Z'Unkahrah_

Finding bed chamber  _empty_ , silken indigo sheets remaining soft, but  _torn_  in spots, Kara sighed, heading onto balcony, these wooden doors holding together, much to her  _relief_. Closing her eyes, she gasped, Kotal's gem  _heating_  up. She couldn't locate him, finding,  _seeking_  stream of energy, snaking in and around the room.

She followed it into the hallway,  _willing_  the Emperor to be  _there_. It ended in the  _portal_  room, trail  _glitter_ , the woman losing  _faith_  in her abilities, wondering what the Netherrealm was  _wrong_  with her?

* * *

Hazel's  _willingly_  reopening, heat of  _hearth_ , lamps giving off delicate, orange light, and servants, scurrying around greeting her?  _All_  senses filled with delight, utter confusion,  _bafflement_  winning out.

" _Kara_?"

Kara had _myriad_  emotions, mix erratic, unable to mingle,  _co-exist_. She turned, heart on  _sleeve_ , face _innocent_ , doe eyed. She fell onto her knees, reality  _frigid_  water soaking through. Kotal grew concerned at once, woman's pretence, brashness  _obliterated_. Her voice quivered, bottom lip  _joining_  in.

" _I can't get home_..."


	3. Chapter 3

_Outworld_

_Execution Grounds_

Tiama paused, silken mauve flecks grazed her hand,  _private_  nature of it prompting innocent smile.

"Kara's vivacity _remains_  here, yet she isn't alone?  _Hmm_."

The Goddess waved her hand, daughter's energy following, leaving  _one_  behind. Hers lay on top of unmixed  _aquamarine_  sand, scattered about gaps in stone.

"Lord Raiden?"

The thunderer turned, nod acknowledgement.

"Do you know who's magic is  _blue_?"

Raiden swallowed, cold  _spikes_  shot through his blood.

" _Kotal Kahn's_. Kara would not stay here, of her  _own_  accord, would she?"

"No, she would _not_. Considering the Emperor's reaction to Cassie and her friends showing up, whilst he enacted  _his_  version of 'justice' is  _telling_. I cannot sense malice, however."

The woman paced, hands trembling,  _voice_  following. She coughed, steadying it.

"Kara can sense misgivings,  _vengeful_  intent. Having  _newly_  taken the mantel, what if Kotal _took_  Kara, in hopes she could weed out his  _enemies_? Identify ones who would  _betray_  him?"

Raiden huffed _steam_ , irritation clumping together with unease.

**The Emperor**...

If Tiama was correct, he had committed  _outrageous_  crime.

Whilst  _bold_ , Kara was compassionate,  _silly_ , though  _reticent_  to engage in kombat. She would much rather  _talk_  than fight.

The _Emperor_ , God of  _War_ , Fire, carrying  _multiple_  weapons would much rather  _destroy_  than speak.

The Elder God's heart thudded painfully in his ears, eliminating each, _every_  noise around him.

* * *

"Lord Raiden? Could we travel to the Palace, please? I  _need_  to see my child. I, I can't bear this..."

Tiama's small, meek tone, tearful eyes, sorrowful mouth clutched  _aching_  organ, tugging its strings.

Raiden nodded. How could he  _not_?

* * *

Slumped, arms folded onto the dining table, Kara frowned, heart in mouth, wondering what in the  _Netherrealm_  was going on, when she heard it.

Her  _Mother's_  voice.

Frantically, she  _scrambled_  up,  _stubbing_  her toe against chair leg on the way...

* * *

Tiama knocked lightly, nature  _calm_  externally. Internally? Her stomach did _flips_.

Her knocking went  _unanswered_ , facade of strength revealing its _truth_  as the two stepped inside.

* * *

Thick layers of  _dust_  covered all surfaces, dining table  _split_ , jagged wood  _splintering_. Raiden kept on the Goddess' heel, scanning everything  _twice_ , the palace lacking atmosphere, shell,  _bejewelled_  past when Shao resided had been relinquished at  _some_  point.

Golden threaded carpets were  _gone_ , tiles  _broken_  underfoot, bits of porcelain  _scattered_ , incredibly  _sharp_ , glimmering when moonlight hit them, shining  _needles_.

Taking out Amethyst, Raiden found it  _cracked_ , palm filled with its dust. He tilted his hand, looking at Tiama's jewel cabochon.

Her's  _appeared_  normal, pointed shard, carefully etched, patterns  _healing_  arts, inscribed  _protection_.

Whereas her daughter's gem was rounded,  _smooth_ , matching her  _tranquil_  demeanour, her Mother's was _flawed_ , frayed point worn, _nerves_  worn down.

He followed, fully aware of impending  _vision_ , blotting out his  _own_ , black dots scattering like  _hockey_  pucks.

* * *

Strands of light, twisting, turning, snaking through palace corridors led Tiama to the  _Solar Chamber_ , unable to see anything other than _sky_  hues.

"Kara _led_  me here, yet she is  _not_  here?"

Kara sprinted around the corner, taking it  _too_  quickly, all but hitting  _pedestal_ , containing tome and piece of pure  _Gold_.

_Mom?_

Kara ran in front of her Mother, waving hands, stressed beyond  _anything_  felt before, level  _too_  high.

_Why can't you hear me? SEE me? I don't...this isn't right. Gods._

Legs weakening, knees buckling, Kara  _hurtled_  toward the floor, sonorous  _thud_  as she smacked smooth stone.

* * *

"Shouldn't the Emperor be here to  _greet_  us? His servants, at  _least_."

Raiden had fallen  _silent_ , amulet throwing him into vision. Kara  _witnessed_  that, crawling  _across_  the floor,  _scuffing_  palms, _breaking_  nail,  _swearing_  as she went.

_Kotal? Emperor? Where are you? My Mom and Lord Raiden are here. Little rude not to introduce yourself..._

Kotal, _startled_  grabbed his spear, fumbling to  _keep_  hold of it.

**_How dare you infiltrate my mind_**.

Kara sighed, checking palms, littered with cuts.

_Didn't you hear them come in? And, I am only speaking with you. I wouldn't take a peek unless you gave permission. Please, just come down here already..._

The Emperor closed his eyes, steadying breath, evening's weather taking a turn, promoting his spirit to wane, along with waning gibbous...

* * *

Approaching chamber, Kotal grunted, _deep_ , asserting dominance, puffing up chest, readying himself to defend  _his_  dominion.

What he saw stopped him in his  _tracks_.

Kara was on the _floor_ , ambling _towards_  him. This  _perturbed_  him.

A woman, taller, slimmer, looking remarkably similar to  _Kara_  had his Father, K'etz's  _soul gem_  in her hand. This raised  _hackles_. He despised anyone  _man-handling_  one, remaining possession he had of the man.

A _God,_  that much Kotal could tell, energy _flying_  off him causing static, hairs standing on end. He walked up to this 'Raiden,'  _unseen_ , as was Kara.

* * *

"It would seem you know of  _me_..."

Kotal  _accused_ , Kara  _confused_.

However, as Raiden  _repeated_  the God's name,  _brainwaves_  began seeping into the woman's brain.

_Was there a split in realities? Are Raiden and Mom not in ours, as we aren't in theirs?_

_Wait. OURS? WE?_

* * *

Kara shook her head,  _fighting_  tears, though they made long streaks down her  _cheeks_...

" _How?!_  You haven't met him. What the  _fuck_  is happening?"

Her hand up, needing _help_  to stand was  _rejected_ , upon use of  _decorative_  language.

"He's having a vision." Kara wobbled, bracing herself against the wall next to the Emperor. "May I?  _I_  see,  _you_  don't."

"May you  _what_?"

Supple hands went either side of his head. Kotal  _batted_  them, swatting _her_  with it. Kara growled,  _backhanding_  him, loud slap  _reverberating_  through large room.

Kotal  _smirked_ , rapidly morphing into grin, Kara's face _incredulous_.

* * *

"Do  _that_  again, and I'll put  _you_  on the floor."

The woman straightened herself, pissed at the God's  _gall_.

"Oh? You  _like_  that idea? You want me to fight? I've every right to kick your blue hide now, since you started it. It'd be  _defending_  myself."

Kotal kept grin, gratification at  _HER_  gall obvious.

" _Fuck off._ " Kara spat. "I  _can't_  do this." She saw through hazy eyes. "My Mom is right there, yet I can't do a damn thing. Is that why my gem cracked? Is my link to Earthrealm  _severed_?"

The Emperor's mirth  _faltered_.

"Why would  _mine_  follow the damage inflicted upon _yours_?"

"Did everything look  _strange_  to you? Time stood stock still. I  _restored_  it. Unless I  _made_  a mistake...that would  _explain_  the break, the  _ruins_..."

"Ruins?" Kotal's brows knitted. " _Explain_."

Raiden began staring at her, eyes  _yellow_? It did little to alleviate mental  _pressure_...

* * *

Kara was  _real_  here, her reality lay here,  _with_  Kotal, in  _his_  adobe. The thunderer saw her  _chatting_  to him, jovial,  _laughter_  leaving her, the two taking walks in the  _garden_ , Kara  _planting_ ,  _potting_ , helping creation _flourish_.

This was _concerning_ , given Kotal had adopted some of Shao's  _sadistic_  tendencies.

Viewing her, in his  _bed,_  as the two  _consummated_  whatever it was they  _believed_  they had all but yanked his stomach up his  _throat_.

**How dare she cast aside morals, deceive Earthrealm, deceive me...**

_Enraged_ , Raiden bellowed, Kara scrambling, shaking  _violently_. Kotal immediately stood in front of her, somewhat obligated to  _protect_  her, given how  _feeble_  she was, compared to the two of them.

Her gem, tucked away in her bra  _shattered_. She screamed  _bloody murder_ , shards embedding themselves in her _skin_.

Her 'betrayal' to  _Earthrealm_ , to  _Raiden_ , to her own _Mother_ , everything she held dear would cost her  _dearly_.

She wasn't able to  _grasp_  it,  _heaviness_  of the truth, weight surely  _obliterating_  her, casting her out of  _existence_.

Earthrealm  _remained_  out of sight,  _forever_  within mind however...

* * *

Kotal picked Kara up, leaving Solar Chamber,  _stalking_  Raiden, leaving the palace, and  _bewildered_  Tiama behind him, destination  _medical wing_.

* * *

"When I ventured outside, everything was just,  _gone_. Barren fields, once harbouring an all  _manner_  of creatures, gone. Pots  _smashed_ , petals  _desiccated_ , wrong. The palace lay scattered,  _demolished_ , skeletal  _shell_  remained. You weren't there, nothing _living_. Gods, I wanted to turn and  _see_  you, even if you  _shouted_  at me for  _snooping_. I ventured into your  _bedroom_..."

"That  _almost_  sounded romantic..."

If Kotal's brows went any  _higher,_  they'd scrape where his hairline  _used_  to be. He  _didn't_  believe her, that much was  _apparent_. Kara  _dropped_  the subject, for  _now_.

"I'm in  _pain_. When hurting, I either swear  _or_  suck up, and since you are the freaking  _Emperor of Outworld_ , figured I _ought_  to do the latter."

_Tweezers_  extricated pieces of gem from her chest as  _gently_  as the nurse could manage.

"I  _apologise_ , for earlier. I shouldn't be angry at you. Its _frustrating_ , not knowing  _what_  is wrong, what to  _do_."

" _Tell_  me about it. I have read  _thousands_  of books, yet I seem  _unable_  to find the answers  _you_  seek, my  _people_  seek."

Wincing, the woman closed her eyes, _appreciative_  that Kotal wasn't looking at her, her  _exposed_  chest.

"He, _banished_  me? Gods...what did I do wrong? He banished my  _Mom_  too, took  _years_  to convince him to  _reinstate_  her."

Kotal wanted to _turn_ , mind _far_  from sordid.

" _Raiden isn't going near you again_."

The threat was _there_ , undercut by  _sobs_. The Emperor's stomach was pulled about, pleas behind him  _heartfelt_ , her heart _breaking_ , alongside  _both_  soul gems.

* * *

"He banished _you_ , too. Hasn't even met you, yet he deemed you,  _unworthy_?"

"I cannot recall making his acquaintance, I would deign _forget_  such a thing. To banish  _without_  cause, without warrant  _perturbs_  me. Did what I say bring Raiden to the  _conclusion_  that I should not be trusted with  _political_  matters between realms?  _Cassandra_ , wasn't it? What did you say to her, when you  _last_  spoke?"

Accusatory it was not, more so  _interrogation_ , without lip.

"That you were about to  _pardon_  the man due to be executed, as I had frozen _time_ , spoken with you,  _convinced_  you to reconsider. It would greatly  _assist_  you in realm talks, were it known you were  _fair_  in judgement, in regards to _lower level_  crimes.  _Takeda_ , the man wearing a bandanna said he knew time was halted, and was  _impressed_  that I managed to do it, without my nose _bleeding_. He didn't say the latter. _I_  impressed _myself_ , there."

* * *

Stringing together  _coherent_  sentences, whilst refraining from _puking_ , anxiety rearing nauseous head, Kara  _swallowed_.

"Need to throw up?"

The nurse's slight voice stopped Kara's pitiful  _whines_. She was  _sure_  she sounded weak in front of someone she really  _ought_  to show strength,  _courage_.

She gave those off in  _spades_  with Raiden, though it appeared he had just hit her over the  _head_  with them.

"Not in  _front_  of the Emperor."

" _Behind_."

Kotal  _corrected_ , smirk clear as day with intonation.

" ** _Behind,_**  then." Kara huffed. "It comes and goes in  _waves_."

"The door to your right is a  _washroom_."

"Thought you'd hand me a _pail_  then..." She laughed. " _Thank you_ , Emperor, and, I didn't catch your  _name_. Sorry."

The nurse waved her off.

"It is of  _no_  matter, Miss. As long as I have done my  _job_ , to the best of  _my_  ability, and I  _know_  you will recover quickly, names are _irrelevant_."

Elder squinted.

"Did  _he_  tell you that?"

Kotal dared _turn_ , Kara's wound dressing covering all but  _sides_  of her chest.

"He?  _Remember_  your place,  _Kara_."

Kara reassured younger, her hand on hers.

"You aren't irrelevant to  _me_. Kara." She announced,  _staring_  the God down, in defence of _his_  servants.

" _Sara_ , Miss Kara."

The latter smiled, blond hair beacon, framing her head, vibrant blue eyes  _sparkling_.

"Well, its  _lovely_  to meet you, Sara. I  _owe_  you one."

Catching glimpse of  _herself_  in round, bedside mirror, Kara remarked  _gasp_. She looked _deathly_  ill, skin  _translucent,_  veins prominent, bags under eyes  _hollowed_ , cheeks sucked in, for good measure.  _Makeup_  flecks dotted her face, sparkles on her forehead _and_  cheeks, faded lipstick mere  _contour_  lines of lips.

* * *

"Er. Could I get a  _washcloth_ , something to take off my face?"

Kotal  _chortled_ , spitting out tea.

"' _Take off your face_?'"

Kara grumbled.

"I'll take  _yours_  off, in a minute."

Her grin  _worried_  Sara, who'd called upon another woman to fetch Kara some ginger tea, sooth roiling gut.

" _Two_  washcloths,  _please_..."

If Kara thought she was getting anywhere _near_  the Emperor with a  _cloth_ , he'd send her  _back_  to medical bay, with her arse on  _fire_...

* * *

"I'd stay the night in _here_ , just in case."

Kara nodded, face scrubbed free of makeup, splashed with cold water, she got ready for bed, having  _borrowed_  some of the maid's clothing. Her own robes were _filthy_ , as was she. She needed a  _shower_ , knowing she asked  _too_  much already.

She'd have to  _pay_  her way,  _earn_  Kotal's favour. She'd worked since she was _sixteen_ , knew what hard _graft_  was, hands fairly  _calloused_ , dainty,  _waif-like_ , they were not.

Her belongings were back home, in _Earthrealm_. Clothes, cleanser, shower gel, body scrubs, razors, wax strips, makeup, even her  _phone_.

The only contact she had here were servants and Kotal, _if_  he decided to humour her.

The woman adored  _humour_. It took  _gloom_  with it, brought  _light_  to her face,  _beam_  on her lips.

If he laughed at  _her_  expense? She'd get back at him  _another_  time.

If she was, indeed, well and truly  _stuck_  in Outworld, she sure as  _Netherrealm_  would have some  _fun_.

* * *

Thanking Sara, she giggled triumphantly as she got under covers.

_After all..._

_Hard work and no play makes me a dull, grumpy girl._


	4. Chapter 4

Kara was  _nowhere_  to be found the next morning, as the Emperor ate breakfast. He  _assumed_  she would be up with the dawn, Sara assured him she  _was_ , though she had left to find  _work_ , wishing to pay him back for  _his_  hospitality.

With how  _slight_  the woman was, Kotal doubted she would be able to carry  _heavy_  loads, manual labour was  _out_. Mental strength was her  _forte_.

So, she surprised him, to the point of  _gawking_ , when she came back of an evening, right before dinner, covered in  _sweat_ , bowing before him, placing her  _remainder_  wage in front of him, bag in other hand, running off to _Gods knows where_.

* * *

Kara found a bathroom with a shower, hopping into it, stripping quickly, stench of her own body  _mortifying_ , hence why she _ran_  past the Emperor, so he'd avoid her  _smell_...

She'd bought bar soap _, rose_  scented, shampoo and conditioner, smelling like fresh  _strawberries_  and new clothes. They were basic, purple robes, black tank and shorts underneath, underwear _needing_ to be washed.

She'd also purchased  _deodorant_ , cleanser, nightgown, slippers and comb, running out of money before buying _towels_. Sara came to her  _rescue_ , picking up dirty clothing, bringing warm, _fluffy_  towels with her...

* * *

" _Who_  are you, and what have you done with  _Kotal_?"

The Emperor quirked a brow, his appearance  _little_  concern, until the woman gestured to his skin being  _almond_ , sky hue  _absent._

"My attire dictates my  _current_  role.  _Warpaint_  God, Emperor,  _without_ , Ko'atal."

"Ah." Kara conceded. The God gestured to her, noting makeup was, too  _absent_. "Little point wearing makeup...in  _this_  heat? I'd look like a melting  _panda_..."

Tone of her skin painfully  _white_ , candlelit highlighting  _veins_ , she snorted, mouth empty,  _thank the Gods_...

"I don't spend my life _basking_  in the sun. I was raised in _cold_  climates, if we ever _saw_  the sun, it would still be  _bitterly_  cold."

" _Nieve nikte'_."

Kara pondered, _curiosity_  peeked.

"Did you just  _nickname_  me?"

He _wouldn't_  tell her what those words meant, finding out the 'easy' way deemed rather  _obtrusive_ , single,  _huge_  detriment of her ability.

* * *

"I see most of your servants are  _women_..."

She remarked, around mouthful of broccoli.

"And  _what_  are you implying?"

"Where is your  _mind_  going?  _Honestly_...I think Kung Jin was  _correct_  in his observations."

Kara giggled, grabbing  _more_  roast potatoes, Kotal wondering _where_  she put it all. She shrugged.

"Been working on a carpet stall since eight this morning, did  _eleven_  hours straight. Didn't get to have lunch, wanted to _prove_  I could manage. My arms and back fucking  _regret_  it, but I'm _happy_."

"You  _surprise_  me. I hadn't thought to have you do  _heavy_  lifting. Next a _job_  needs doing, I shall ask  _you_ , since you seem so,  _well equipped_..."

The woman's eyes crinkled.

"Do I detect  _sarcasm_? Did you expect me to sit around, doing  _nothing_  all day? I want to pay  _my_  way,  _my_  taxes, have a job, like I did on _Earthrealm_. I don't have need of  _money_ , other than clothing, toiletries. _Law abiding citizen_ , me."

She  _grinned_.

"I said I  _owed_  you, I want to pay you back. I  _stick_  by my words."

"Do not speak  _promise_ , under _false_  pretences."

" _How_  is it false?"

Kotal shook his head,  _apology_  on route.

" _Whatever._ "

"My Father's soul gem is  _gone_."

Kara backtracked, guilt  _flooding_  her.

"Gods, I'm  _sorry_.  _Ignore_  me."

"I become  _mad_  with grief, when I think of his passing. It was  _far_  from peaceful. I lose myself in _pain_."

Kara kept quiet, eyes trained on her plate.

"That feeling battles with  _pride_ , for what I became, for what I  _accomplished_ , consistently  _hope_  to accomplish."

Nodding, the woman smiled, agreeing  _wholeheartedly_. Fist in her robes, she pulled out half her gem, offering it.

Kotal looked at it, one man would give who had accepted _defeat_ , Kara feeling immense  _grief_  rolling off him in  _waves_.

"This will act like a  _balm_  of sorts. As its in  _half_ , I ought to _keep_  the other, as I'm feeling quite _tired_. It'll replenish  _energy_. However, to rejuvenate, I need to align  _my_  aura with  _yours_. That's  _personal_ , something suggested  _warily_."

She stood, bowing slowly.

" _Take care_. Undue stress is  _more_  than enough, given what is going on."

Mirroring his tone  _exactly_ , Kotal felt want to take her hand,  _stop her,_  tell her he  _appreciated_  her well wishes, distinct lack of sympathy _energising_.

* * *

" _Snow Flower_."

Kara halted, midway up the stairwell.

"Do I look _dainty_?  _Really now_..."

Kara let Kotal _borrow_  her smile. Partially turning her head, brunette hair tucked behind ear, her smile  _grew_. Kotal felt his mouth quirk upwards.

"Goodnight,  _Huángdì_."

Employing her  _own_  language, pitting it against his was, oddly  _refreshing_.

It never felt as though she used it to  _frustrate_.

More-so,  _intrigue_.

* * *

The next morning, Kotal found Kara on a  _sofa_ , curled up, opposite hearth, blanket tucked up under her chin,  _cushion_  for pillow. A fresh bandage _shielded_  her modesty, nightdress she had bought  _slipping_ , at some point during the night. Features  _relaxed_ , fingers curled around blanket, it, the sight was almost  _sweet_.

_Almost_. Kotal wished to look at his  _breakfast_ , stomach reminding him  _appropriately_  of such.

Confounded, Kotal remained muted, slipping past her, towards the kitchens.

* * *

Kara awoke,  _grateful_  for bandage, praying she hadn't been spotted, finding couch (luckily)  _long_  enough for to lie on. She hadn't been offered a  _room,_  nor did she  _think_  to ask, or  _assume_  she could just  _take_  one. The palace was  _vast_ ,  _none_  of it hers. Her space,  _safe place_  wasn't in  _this_  realm. It must  _become_  that, were she to  _mellow_.

Body tender,  _arms_  in particular, joints  _complained_  as she stretched, removing blanket, folding it neatly, placing it on sofa, cushion on top.

Her market stall shift started in  _two_  hours. Her priority was _food_ , and finding _something_  to wrap up, mornings strangely  _cold_ , when sweltering heat  _dragged_  on, throughout the  _rest_  of the day.

* * *

Feet found their way to the dining hall,  _cherry_  preserve  _savoured_ , on hot, buttered brown toast, Kara's stomach very much liking accompanying  _cinnamon_  tea, flavours  _complimenting_  each other.

"You are  _welcome_  to take a room. There are  _ten_  bedrooms."

Kara shot up, coughing.

" _Thank you_. Nice to learn I  _can_  speak with you. I have, something I wish to _request_."

_Amused_ , Kara clearly  _saw_  the God bite his  _cheek_ , in order to keep  _straight faced_ , so Kara went with  _straight-laced_.

"Use of your  _Solar Chamber_. With  _zero_  access to restoration chamber, I cannot  _heal_  properly. I'll, be  _scarred_ , unless I use  _primal_  energy. However, I  _don't_  heal with suns rays.  _I_  heal with eternal, all-encompassing _life_  energy. If we align our gem  _frequencies_ , then I'll be okay. I  _can_  be of assistance to you, too. Wouldn't be selfish. Give  _and_  take."

Request  _reasonable_ , Kotal saw fit to agree. His nod made the woman sigh,  _approval_  sparkling hazels.

* * *

Wiping face with linen napkin, Kara dusted herself off, crumbs cascading onto table. Sweeping them into her hand, she placed them in the napkin, folding it on her plate. She proceeded to take what she'd used to the kitchen  _herself_ , upbringing doing her  _immense_  credit, much to the God's  _approval_. She looked to have been raised ' _correctly_ ,' (in  _his_  opinion.)

Besides  _foul_  utterances, Kara had more  _quirks_  than downsides.

* * *

"Let me consider your  _first_  proposal, the second is  _more_  than fair. The former, somewhat  _bothers_  me. My past was  _long_  ago, but it held someone dear,  _my_  everything  _hers_. To have  _another_  come into my mind, my space, its  _much_  to process."

Kara offered lilt, friendly,  _cordial_.

" _Of course_ , Emperor. I have only  _esteem_  for you. I _suggest,_  not advise, not demean, challenge. I seek to  _mollify_  troubles, assist you in  _realm_  duties. I shall leave  _politics_ , drinking with  _dignitaries_  and  _courting_  to you. I'm sure you'll excel in _all_  of those."

She resisted  _winking_.

"I should leave, get to work. Whatever wage I have left is  _yours_ , consider it  _taxes_."

Kara waved, leaving as swiftly as she entered, Emperor left to examine where his day was taking him.

* * *

Whilst he  _appreciated_  Kara was doing her best, he took  _pride_  in being able to survive on his  _own_ ,  _millennia_  spent honing life skills, realm walks _invaluable_.

* * *

_Servants_  were courteous  _perk_  that came with the job.

_Kara_? Kotal wasn't entirely sure of  _her_  role. Well-mannered, cleaning up after herself, subdued, when  _necessary_ , abrupt when she deemed situation  _unwinnable_ , what she wanted _unreachable_ , goal too far ahead of her grasp.

The Emperor chuckled to himself, thoughts of watching  _woman_ , try to place  _delicate_  pottery onto shelves  _higher_  than she could reach, cursing _small_  frame, polar opposite to his  _own_.

**_She wears it well, carries herself well..._ **

He paused, fingers working jaw.

**_Where did THAT come from?_ **

His brain made an  _addendum_ , one he thought somewhat  _unwise_ , given ' _mere mortal_ ' status of the woman.

His mouth forced out laugh  _before_  he could stop it.

**_She is rather attractive..._ **

Somewhat _bitter_  voice, something Kotal hadn't heard in  _years_  unmasked itself, shield _removing_  itself.

**_Considering how I failed to protect my kin? Kara deserves much more. I may deem myself important, but she does not. That is her strength, my weakness._ **

* * *

Sufficiently  _souring_  mood, the Emperor did not acknowledge serving staff as they gathered up his plates, mug, napkins. He walked away, destination unknown.

Somewhere he could _breathe_ , air  _delicate_ , butterfly wings on skin, rays  _beauteous_ , the God found himself in the garden, legs  _automatically_  bringing him there, mind  _willingly_  going along.

At least here, Kotal  _would_  find peace, rid himself of  _unsettling_  thoughts.

He knew Kara  _didn't_  have that luxury, her sanctuary  _unattainable_ , unless he helped her find a way back  _home_?

**_Yes_.**

Kotal decided he  _would_  ask, he would  _try_ , but only if Kara said ' _Yes_...'


	5. Chapter 5

_Earthrealm_

_Military Kamp_

"Kara?"

Kara swivelled, seeing familiar face,  _unfamiliar_  expression. Hanzo looked apprehensive, scratching the back of his head  _confirmation_.

"Master Hasashi." The pair exchanged bows. "Kuai informed me you would like to meet, having formed an  _alliance_. You've heard it before, but I want to elaborate that I, too, am very  _grateful_  for this. It cannot have been easy for you. I trust you have made my  _Father's_  acquaintance?"

"I have. I must say, you, certainly do not take after him,  _demeanour_  wise."

Kara chuckled.

"Oh, _no_. Won't bring ruin  _all_  around me, simply by _sneezing_ , that, I  _assure_  you."

Stepping forth, Hanzo went to shake her hand, face paling upon partially phasing  _through_  it, bones instead of _flesh_ , connecting with _his_. He all but  _baulked_ , Kara seemingly  _oblivious_  to the fact.

Turning on his heel, Hanzo sprinted from tent, 'gracefully' skidding to a halt, before General Blade.

* * *

"General." The man puffed, exhaling hard. "Forgive brashness, but something is drastically  _wrong_  with Kara."

Sonya raised brow, angled just  _enough_  to give off disbelief.

"Well, she can be rather  _vociferous_ , but I say that is  _character_."

Hanzo deadpanned, face  _stone_.

"You think I  _jest_?"

The blond sighed, offering salute.

"Not at all. Please, go ahead."

Hanzo coughed.

"Her Mother, Lady Tiama, spoke of her daughter's aura being the same as hers,  _purple_ , her gem Amethyst, It  _should_  give off glow, when in contact with another. Tiama's  _did_  with mine, as did  _Jakal's_ , your's, Johnny's, Cassandra's, Takeda's and Kenshi's. Yet, Kara's gave off  _grey_. Her hand partially phased in  _and_  out before my eyes, and her eyes were  _glassy_. I..." reticent pause established in  _advance_ , topic wishing  _not_  to be recalled, the leader  _forced_  himself onward, "I know that  _look_. Tiama said  _my_  soul gem was  _dead_ , cold glass,  _grey_ , when she located it."

"I had noticed she was quieter,  _subdued_. I thought she was  _unwell_ , though, wouldn't  _Tiama_  have felt something was off, _Jakal_  too?"

"Both said Kara had been  _avoiding_  them. She ' _didn't wish to be found_ ', Jakal put it,  _hiding_  energy pathways, links. I cannot ignore the  _signs_."

"I'll get hold of  _Raiden_ , he  _must_  know of this."

Sonya saluted  _second_  time.

" _Thank you_  for telling me."

Hanzo returned gesture, leaving to locate his own men, anxiety gnawing away in gut, Quan Chi still  _free_  to terrorise _others_.

The  _sooner_  he was caught, the  _better_.

* * *

"Huh. He  _isn't_  responding?"

Sonya held precious White Quartz in hand,  _perplexed_  at turn of events.

"Kenshi? Could you come over here, please?"

Telepath rose from his seat, making his way over to the blond.

" _Of course_. You wish for me to contact Lord Raiden?"

Sonya nodded.

"Everything's  _distorted_  around his gem, fuzzy, out of tune melody, you know?"

Kenshi nodded.

"Given  _all_  he has witnessed,  _millennia_  over, he informed me his visions were _back_ , they severed Jinsei Chamber _floor_  with their  _potency_. Something is _misaligned_  in the Heavens, and you suspect  _here_  too, with  _Kara_?"

Grave nod, vocal  _affinity_ , the man shook his head.

"All that Raiden has done, for us, for Earthrealm, for Hanzo, for  _I_? I will do  _all_  I can to see if I get can get through to him."

* * *

 _Hours_  of trying later pulled at Kenshi's mind,  _headache_  palpable. He  _ignored_  it, though its presence  _clouded_  his ability.

"I  _cannot_  get Raiden to come, but he did speak to me. He said Kara is trapped,  _in-between_  realms, something went  _wrong_  when she entered the portal. His amulet cracked,  _before_  this event. He thinks it was a  _precursor._  He also stated that, in a vision he saw Kara,  _with_  Kotal, that she was  _helping_  him, that she  _may_  have betrayed us."

Jakal burst into tent, flaps flying chaotically.

"I'm sorry, but, _no_. Kara would not do that. If she  _is_  in Outworld, she  _chose_  to stay. She speaks with  _conviction_. Likely talking to the Emperor as  _we_  speak."

Sonya's stoic face  _slipped_ , split second heaving dry man's _throat_.

" _That's the thing_. When I travelled there, with Cassie, Kara  _wasn't_  there. Kotal was, as we expected, but Kara was nowhere to be found. Now, we  _thought_  she was here, we had no reason to think  _otherwise_. Now, we _do_."

"My wife would have  _seen_  the anomaly, were Raiden's opinion  _correct_. Its an  _opinion_ , that's all."

"Whomever resides in that  _tent_?" Hanzo pointed to meditation area. "It may  _look_  like your daughter, but it is  _false_. She does not harbour a _soul_ , her gem is grey."

Jakal  _refused_  to observe, facing away,  _cowardly,_  though none in the space  _thought_  that.

" _Gods_. This, this isn't right. How do  _you_ ," he rephrased,  _unwilling_  to let misplaced  _anger_  be directed at the other man, "Master Hasashi know that  _Kara's_  frequency is off?"

Hanzo held out his Amber, Sonya her Malachite, Kenshi his Silver and Jakal his Tiger's Eye. All radiated each _other's_  light, melody  _consistent_. It snaked in and around the space, heading outside,  _towards_  'Kara.'

* * *

When it got to her,  _wrong_  notes played, resounding,  _ear splitting_ , all covering ears, level akin to someone  _smashing_  piano keys, song far from  _grand_.

* * *

"I shouldn't  _doubt_  Raiden, however, why  _didn't_  he inform Tiama, myself about this? Shouldn't we know, be able to see our  _daughter_  if something is, indeed wrong? Did he  _mask_  this? I know my  _own_  child, but I didn't sense  _anything_  awry? What does that say about _me_?"

"You are  _right_  to suspect. I have had things hidden from me, grave, _heavy_. Too long, much too  _long_  a period of time. It grows bitter  _roots_ , they would have erupted, had Raiden not stepped in, and your _wife_ , Jakal. However, as latter has my  _full_  trust, former  _concerns_  me. His actions, he  _retreats_  when he used to speak _broadly_. He has fallen silent,  _no_?"

Johnny  _nodded_.

"Kara's  _gone_. Shifted, sorta  _melted_  before my eyes? We ought to know about _this_. Raiden told us  _everything_ , back in the _last_  tournament.  _Withholding_  information, especially now, with things as  _tense_  as they are, between Kotal and him, do you think that's why he won't  _talk_?"

* * *

"He sought  _high council_ , their opinions  _vital_. They, ultimately _decide_  what happens in Earthrealm. They told him to cease meddling with  _time_ , Kotal should be left to his  _own_  devices. They foresee him forging an alliance  _with_  Earthrealm, Edenia. He told them of his visions, one  _divided_  opinion, _divided_  time. Kara is trapped in  _Outworld,_  version in  _her_  head, her mind is _fractured_. When Raiden's amulet cracked, it created  _two_  paths,  _our_  truth, and  _Kara's_. He also said he saw my daughter,  _sleeping_  with the Emperor. Now, please..." Tiama pleaded, hands  _shaking_ , pallor for all to  _see_ , heart cut _open_ , "my Kara would not do something were her _heart_  not in it. She is trapped in her  _psyche_ , and cannot get out. Raiden  _banished_  her, severed her connection with us, The  _reason_  a projection resided here was because her Amethyst  _shattered_ , partial _remnants_  were with her, but the rest was with Kara,  _genuine_.  _He blinded me_..."

Looking to her husband, the Goddess bit bottom gum, teeth _clashing_.

"We went _to_  Outworld, after I found  _residual_  energy of my daughter. I also found  _Kotal's_  energy. They headed towards the palace, then ended _abruptly_. Raiden said little, but took  _memento_ , piece of  _Gold_. He banished  _Kotal_  too, I heard the meeting, I, confess I  _followed_  him. I heard the _whole_  thing..."

* * *

Jakal, fraught with  _torment_  strolled purposefully, holding his wife, man, holding on to all he had _left_.

"He banished Kara on what,  _perception_? He's been  _wrong_  before. Who says Kara _is_  against us, sides with the _Emperor_ , sleeps with him, for  _Gods_  sake?! Is he really so  _terrible?_  He can't be, if Kara  _wants_  to be around him. She'd find a way to come back, _study_ , Kotal may even be  _assisting_  her."

" _Jakal_ ," Sonya reassured, "we  _know_  Kara. I am on  _your s_ ide. Whatever I can do, SF, Cassie and the team, we are  _behind_  you."

Johnny agreed, Kenshi, _Hanzo_  following, to General of the Lin Kuei's  _surprise_.

"The Shirai Ryu stand _with_  the Lin Kuei. That means we stand with you, your  _daughter_ , by _extension_."

"Distrusting Raiden is  _risky_. He likely  _knew_  of my presence, but I had to take that risk. I will be  _stripped_  of my title, abilities  _weakened_. He believes it  _humbles_  someone, to _lose_  what they hold dear, but I  _cannot_  agree.  _Everyone?_  My," she corrected, gall, words _frightening_  her, " _our_  gratitude is wide. Kara may be my  _child_ , but I count all here as  _family_."

Tiama smiled, worn, friendly,  _humbled_  by offers of support.

"We _will_  find a way..."

* * *

_Outworld_

_Housing complex_

_Outworld plains_

"Wood rot, worm, this wood is practically  _ash_ , couldn't even use it as _firewood_. I'm really sorry, worried too. It shouldn't have gotten _this_  bad. May I?"

Kara outstretched arms, gesturing for the owner of  _destroyed_  home to give her old wood. As she was given them, she called Kotal over, levitating, bringing new planks over to her. Placing former down, she grabbed saw blade, plank on table, ready to be cut to size. She scanned over measurements, checking,  _double checking_ , before cutting.

* * *

"Emperor?"

Civilian and woman bowed.

"Could you place these into piles and burn them, please? We have to get rid of all traces of  _decay_ , can't let it spread. Also," Kara's tone grew sombre, "several harvests have  _failed_ , the ground is too  _dry_ , wells need to be rebuilt, reservoirs,  _plumbing_  too. Animals are contracting _diseases_. They, too, must be destroyed.  _Fire_  will take care of that."

Sawing away, Kara let her mind do the word, hands steady, both holding building plans.

Kotal nodded, Kara _catching_  it in corner of her eye. She smiled, wide,  _gracious_ , sneaking glance at muscles, working away, grin turning _cheeky_ , focusing on task at hand.

* * *

Over weeks, houses began _forming_ , tents erected to house denizens  _temporarily_. Farmers lost  _much_  of their land, but Kara was determined to  _purify_  the earth, energy running out each,  _every_  day.

Baths eased  _external_  aches, Solar Chamber internal,  _as well as_  external. Draining herself  _wasn't_  an option. She took to _stripping_ , absorb rays quicker, skin  _free_  from scars, tanned, the woman feeling better than she had in  _ages_.

Work was constant, but  _positive_ , promising results, for  _generations_  to come...

* * *

"Do we have any plumbers here? I know  _nothing_  of it. What I do know is you all need access to _clean_  water, sinks, baths, toilets. Here."

Kara handed over _several_  wage packets, no longer needing to purchase anything. Paying the men and women working was only fair, the _right_  thing to do.

"Let me know if I can do anything. Feel free to ask the Emperor to do _heavy lifting_ , Apparently, I  _can't_  do it..."

Kara  _teased_ , looking Emperor  _dead_  in the eyes, townspeople _laughing_.

* * *

"Your reputation grows,  _day by day_. The people  _appreciate_  you, I hear their _voices_ , their  _resonance_  wonderful. They speak as  _collective_ , when it used to be separate. They really  _didn't_  like you, I would go so far as to say ' _despised_ '."

"It is nought but  _my_  fault. I took back seat, priorities in  _incorrect_  order."

Kara wondered  _what_  priorities lingered, if they were as  _base_  as the outright  _stare_  an Edenian woman was giving the Emperor.

He seemed not to  _notice_ , or, if he did, he hid it  _well_...

* * *

"Judging by the _look_  that lady is giving you, I think  _her_  resonance wishes to ping with  _yours_..."

Svelte  _blond_  looked the Emperor's way,  _honey_  hair, eyes  _emeralds_ , lips  _peach_ , cheeks  _blossoms_.

Kara  _smirked_.

"Aren't you  _glad_  I chose room furthermost _away_  from yours?" She winked, looking around, hedging _her_  bets. "Wonder if I should try, find _someone_?"  _Quieter,_  hazels gave upset, mouth  _frown_. " _Can't_. My body won't let me. No matter how much my  _mind_  is attracted to someone, my _body_  won't cooperate. I can only be intimate with someone I  _care_  for."

* * *

She  _stopped_ , scrunching face, personal  _subject_  matter just that, _personal_.

"I'll leave you two _too_  it."

Teleporting, Kotal set his eyes on said woman, deciding whether or not to  _act_.

 _Upper_  half of body agreed,  _lower_  disagreed.

Kara's turn in mood always  _affected_  him, reason, as yet  _obscure_.

* * *

Deciding to (at least)  _talk_  to the woman, Kotal made his way over, throat  _drying_  up, shaking his head at his own  _folly_.

Had it  _really_  been so long that he no longer knew how to  _court_?

 _Twenty years_  since  _meaningless_  participation, merely for _gratification_... _thousands_  since it actually  _meant_  something...


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks morphed into months, spare time spent  _reading_ , Kara determined to find  _solution_  to issue of her 'captivity.' Frown lines prominent, she made a fist. She wasn't  _captured_ , wrapped up in net, precious creature, awaiting _kidnap_.

Fair maiden wasn't applicable, Kara's tongue did not hold venom for the man who  _saved_  her.

It held venom for one, whom she, at one time considered _family_ , guardian, watching her  _grow_ , obtain wounds,  _cry_ , stand up, begin fighting _again_ , determination anew.

Blinking tears, salt sting _irking_ , Kara returned gaze to  _current_  book:

_Anthology of Aztec: Old Gods_   
_Xiuhtecuhtli: God of Fire, Life after Death, Time, Father of the Gods._

She found  _Turquoise_  between index, reference page, shade that of _Kotal's_  paint, semi-precious, its meaning  _vast_. She held it, prayer that all was alright on Earthrealm, in her _home_.

* * *

She missed her _parents_ , her _phone_ , Cassie's  _swearing_ , Takeda's  _earnestness_ , Jacqui's  _brashness_ , Jin's  _uncertainty_ , Sonya,  _commanding_  those under her wing.

Kotal, _despite_  standing was  _kind_ (for the most part),  _dazzling_ , he  _protected_  her, what he  _promised_ , he  _kept_.

Kara decided,  _long ago_  she couldn't possibly  _dislike_  him, no matter what anyone _else_  thought.

* * *

Kotal stayed  _away_  from the woman, staring at his crystal. Unvoiced  _emotion_  struck him, swallow, throat bob palpable, considering this to be  _sign_  of something lingering.

He played it off as in the  _ether,_  but knew better.

His Lapis Lazuli had  _fused_  with Kara's Amethyst, closeness _undeniable_ , darkness unable to _hide_  it for much longer, fusion intense  _mauve_.

* * *

He  _shouldn't_  feel lonely in  _his_  abode.

* * *

It shouldn't feel  _cold_ , when someone lay  _with_  you,  _under_  you, on  _top_ , doing their best to  _satisfy_  you, when you feel  _numb_ , release warmth, _failing_  to sprout contentment  _expected_  afterwards.

* * *

_Emptiness_ , in  _huge_  shell was vast, dark clouds shrouding _thoughts_ , casting them into  _shadow_ , scattering pieces in _all_  directions, until no longer  _coherent_.

_Normality_  became sought after, God's bitter,  _caustic_  laughter confirmed level, nowhere  _near_  normality had been achieved at _any_  point in his life.

* * *

Standing, Kotal located woman he spoke to about _anything_  and  _nothing_ , seeking company he'd grown  _used_  to.

_Grown fond of._

He admitted _fact_  to himself, whilst waking beside  _another_...

* * *

"All paths lead to _fire_ , huh?"

Kara turned, holding open book, picture of God she'd given  _up_  on trying to pronounce his  _name_ , giving Emperor simper.

"No matter  _what_  I pick up, close my eyes,  _randomly_  peruse sections, I end up picking something involving  _you_. Now," wry eyed, "that either tells me you're  _exceptionally_  vain, or I am  _drawn_  to you."

Kotal held up his stone, Kara noting difference in  _shape_.

"That tells me latter.  _Okay_."

She blinked, very aware of  _stagnant_  pause, large, looming  _shadow_  in doorway.

"Let me get mine." She winked. "Count to  _ten_..."

* * *

"Um...," Kara grimaced, "mine _isn't_  entwined in yours. That means _you_  feel closer to me than _I_  to you."

She paced, worried, raking hand through hair.

"I don't...I don't really know  _what_  to say. Do I mean _that_  much?  _Please_ ," she sped through words,  _mile a minute_ , "don't  _misunderstand_  me. That's  _exceptionally_  kind."

Leaving _her_  to do the talking, Emperor held his tongue? He looked like he'd  _swallowed_  it, breaths shallow, hands fumbling, Kara finding that utterly _charming_.

He, _Emperor_  of Outworld was nervous, around  _her_?

* * *

Wanting to  _bolster_ , not poke fun, Kara went with  _honest_ , with hints of levity.

"I thought you were seeing...I didn't think to  _ask_  for her name, wasn't  _necessary_."

" _Verilynn_. No. I sought _sparks_ , they  _fizzled_  out. I ask much, wished for _layers_ , more than  _physical_."

"Two and two  _togethe_ r? You wanted  _relationship_ , Verilynn wanted  _sex_?"

Kara appreciated that Kotal was _modern_  in views, aware that women, too  _enjoyed_  sex, as well as  _intimacy,_  though, clearly, not _all_.

She ascribed to  _former_.

* * *

"I'm flattered. It takes me _longer_  to fall."

Kara opened up, offering hand, purposefully walking up to Kotal.

"Caveat? You know next to nothing  _about_  me. I  _allow_  you to look into my mind. That sound alright,  _official_?"

Snort earned her _wide_  grin, warmth fuelling heart to thud. The woman practically _melted_  when he agreed, taking her hands, peering into  _open_  mind, as open as the books, scattered through room...

* * *

Kara's  _life_  played before the Emperor's eyes,  _tottering_  child,  _solemn_  infant, before _Grandfather's_  grave,  _brave_  teen, training alongside acolytes, _older_  teen, falling for  _another_ , Kara letting him  _see_  her fall, heart worn on sleeve,  _entwining_  bodies, two souls resonating  _wondrous_  melody. The two eventually split, on  _amicable_  terms.

What  _should_  be immensely private became intimately _exquisite_ , given woman letting him view her  _naked_ , through _her_  eyes.

Kotal wouldn't take advantage, his eyes trained on events _forthcoming_ , Kara's receptiveness different but  _valued_.

* * *

The woman began  _struggling_. Early twenties, she was unable to  _find_  herself, her  _place_. Her parents meant  _well_ , bringing girl up to think of others,  _before_  herself. This caused her to place her own _problems_  further down _list_  of priorities.

When they  _hit_  her, they struck all at  _once_ , click of  _fingers_ , world  _crashing_ , tumbling bricks, mortar _decayed_.

Pouring out of her, Kara spoke with Raiden, Elder God giving her permission to let _loose_ , telekinetic energy, immense  _strength_  enacted, needing to 'explode' in safe,  _controlled_  atmosphere.

_Friends_  rallied round, Kotal captivated by how  _easily_  Kara fit in, true self  _radiant_ , others  _seeking_  her light.

_He_  wished to find it.

He would be _patient_ , heart fluttering.

Kara _eased_  burden, weight of  _indignation_  towards the thunderer. She knew he didn't like him,  _blue_  working its way into her aura.

_Bubble_. Kotal wished to place her  _in_  one, _shelter_  her from storm,  _wrathful_  intent.

Kara held him, nestling head directly over his  _heart_ , with effort from  _tiptoes_...

* * *

Opening hazels, Kara partially uncurled fingers,  _peeking_  at gem pieces, seeing them  _conjoined_.

"Well," soft hazel  _twinkle_  offset budding cheeks, and Gods  _knew_ , each and all Kotal was gazing upon  _celestial being_ , "would you look at  _that_? It would seem you found  _me_ , within memory, and there are  _many_  to recollect. We'd be here  _days_  on end, were I to show them in their  _entirety_. I'm grateful,  _grateful_  I get to be myself, bird,  _free to fly_."

"Unable to  _truly_  fly, freedom hidden, wing beats keeping you  _rooted_ , Outworld your  _cage_."

Kotal's tone fluttered worry, skittering in the air.

"Do you  _want_  me to go back? Find a way?"

Meek,  _daring_ , growing courageous by the  _second_ , Kara gave her emotions to Kotal.

" _Selfishly_? I do not."

Beam  _grew_.

"I'm  _reconsidering_. Raiden doesn't  _want_  me there, cut off all  _contact_. Perhaps my future lies  _here_. Raiden  _saw_  that, didn't like us  _getting along_?"

Kara turned, pointing towards the garden pathway.

"I'm taking a stroll, bought some seeds. Care to help me plant them?"

"Whilst we ' _get along?'_ Yes."

Kara laughed, sparing blushes by heading to  _door_.

" _Indeed_..."

* * *

"Unused to  _Summer_. I find I like it, though not at night. Sleeping naked, without  _sheets_  is strange. Almost feels  _suggestive_."

Kotal raised brows, Kara waving hands, gracefully spinning.

" _What?_  You've _seen_  me. Tell me if I speak out of turn, _please_?"

Arched brow arching further, woman blinking, the Emperor shook his head.

"I  _value_  honesty, secretive  _subject_  little matter.  _Alas_ , I saw your  _arms_ , covering form, through your eyes. Did I  _pry_?"

Brunette locks curtained face, mouth open, jaw working.

"That sounded a tad  _disappointed_?" Surreptitious wink  _failed_  to summon reaction Kara _wanted_. "You saw  _Snake_? I ought to let him know,  _apologise_ , for not getting his permission. Honestly thought you only saw  _me_. I knew you wouldn't be _perverted_ , though it wouldn't have been. Would I let you view me like  _that_ , in such an  _intimate_  moment, if I thought you  _base_? You're anything  _but_."

"Thoughts, mind, body are  _sacred_. I chose  _virtue_  over lust  _long_  ago."

" _I_  didn't...," woman snickered, pack of strawberry seeds in hand, _trowel_  her other, "if I get ahead of myself, tell me. I  _can_  handle it."

Clicking neck, fingers, Kotal prepared to  _fight_.

"Fighting over _talking_. May convert  _me_  to it, if you try  _hard_  enough."

Dropping implements, Kara laughed, readying herself.

* * *

Kara made herself hard to  _hit_ , making power, honed over  _millennia_  look like lumbering,  _giant_  of man's mental capacity  _whittled_  away by lighter, agile,  _sneaky_  woman.

If Kotal _didn't_  know her, he'd say gust of  _wind_  would topple her, he could  _flick_  her and she'd tumble to the  _floor_.

Kara  _baited_  him, seemingly  _wanting_  him to hit her? Strength reigned  _in_ , lead circling  _conniption_ , Kotal knew it'd be  _insult_ , to  _deny_  her.

It'd also tear open his  _chest_ , if he physically _damaged_  the mortal.

_Demi-Goddess..._

Corrected, the Emperor  _corrected_  himself.

* * *

Kara grew  _frustrated_ , training alongside  _men_ , being hit by  _men_ , surviving, not being  _flattened_ , in and out of consciousness, world fuzzy. If  _Lin Kuei_  acolytes struck her, and she  _didn't_  end up heap on the  _floor_? She could handle a  _God_ , battling Raiden, Fujin  _multiple_  times.

They may have been on the  _same_ side (not anymore), both knew she wanted _kombat_. Judgement for size differences was  _unfair_ , unwarranted.

Bulk, slight, towering, short? Didn't matter. What did was  _strength_  of conviction,  _heart's_  intent.

By attention the Emperor  _gave_  her, Kara gleaned reticence, for  _her_  benefit.

* * *

For  _his_ , she grabbed an arm,  _pulling_  it, yanking joint,  _diverting_  eyes from her to limb, Kara _threw_  Kotal, straight _over_  shoulder, locking _limb_  in place, her hip _anchor_.

Response, fire _flew_  up it, singing  _arm_  hairs, hairs on  _Kara's_  hand. She flew back, free hand controlling,  _directing_  power away with her, as she backed off,  _gleam_  in eyes, _shaking_  form, breath ripped from her harsh,  _ragged_.

Barking  _order_ , Kara teleported next to Emperor, telekinetic energy soothing  _tainted_  skin.

" ** _Get up_**. Give me something other than  _minor_  injury. I'll make it  _easier_  for you."

_Riling him_ , she fucking  _knew_  it would,  _forcing_  her to brace, put the breaks on, Kotal  _grabbed_  her, hauling himself up, defiant hazels tinged _purple_ , their gem poking his chest, _tiny_  'weapon' of sorts, _definition_  of weak.

For  _them_? It held  _colossal_  meaning, unspoken words on _tongue_ , expression twitching _facial_  features.

_Slim_  fingers clutched it, only source of _life_ , peace, hearth's fire surrounding her, thicker digits  _joining_  hers, keeping her close as close  _could_  be.

* * *

She'd  _move_  if she were distressed.

She moved up,  _damned_  if she were unable to make some sort of  _move_ , never humiliate, _further_  humiliate the Emperor.

* * *

When Kotal moved _downward_ , Kara's stomach twisted, _honey_  coating throat to lower abdomen, _sweetness_  making tears  _rush_  to eyes.

_Kissing_  him meant she  _wouldn't_  leave Outworld,  _without_  him.

_Holding_  him meant she couldn't possibly  _leave_  Outworld,  _without_  him.

Kara would rather  _he_  rip out her  _heart_ , than _that._

_Anything but that..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not sure what birthday plans I have, but I wanted to get this up before it, as I am fairly busy at the moment. Stay warm, its horribly cold, and I really dislike it.

Kotal stumbled out of bed, dizziness akin to  _inebriation_ , blurred surrounds vomit inducing. Imbibing only _tea,_  waves of pain, beginning in his chest, working way into stomach, abdomen, entire form  _engulfed_ , shaking violently.

Barely getting out Kara's name, mind distant, letters flinging themselves in each,  _every_  direction, the woman got up, wide awake, not bothering to fix _jostled_  clothing, sprinting down corridors, barefoot, purely focused on the  _Emperor_.

* * *

"This is the  _third_  time in _two_  weeks." Kara panicked, rubbing Kotal's back. She attempted to  _mask_  it, man seeing through her like pane of  _glass._  "Okay, shhh. I'm here. I  _won't_  leave." She laughed quietly. "I  _can't_. I'm alright with that, you  _know_  that."

Dry, chesty coughs took Emperor, Kara retrieving water from nearby sink. Stooping would make him  _worse_ , so she levitated, helping him drink.

Wide eyes, bitten,  _darkened_  pink lips greeted Kotal, own visage (he was sure)  _horrid_.

Kara _disagreed_ , making it obvious, kissing sweat sodden forehead.

* * *

Making wet compress, Kara mopped brow.

" _This_ , Raiden's gem is  _missing_ , and the sky flashes white  _and_  red? I  _recognise_  those flashes. Red though? This intensifies with  _changes_  around us. I saw the palace, dilapidated  _again_ , my room was reduced to  _half ceiling_ , I woke, covered in  _dust_. My dreams involve being in red,  _male_ , battling with white, Raiden. Its getting steadily  _worse_ , isn't it?"

Kotal's nod shot Kara in the gut.

"Sit, head forward, _lean on me_."

Kotal placed his arms over Kara's shoulders, chin on her shoulder, sitting on bath.

"I'm staying _here_."

"My constitution  _thanks_  you. Cognisance is _messy_ , but  _equally_  complimentary."

Kara grinned, fingers tracing jaw line.

" _You're welcome_."

Booms _bombarded_  room, throwing open balcony doors. Kara's head thrown up, jolt taking her.

Wanting to 'ease' woman's  _hammering_  pulse, Kotal kissed her neck, woman acutely _aware_  he would know that wouldn't 'ease'  _anything_.

She kept quiet, to  _her_  credit, but bit bottom lip fairly  _hard_...

* * *

One hand glued itself to hers, signal the Emperor wished to  _see_  what she'd seen. Kara reanimated _nightmare_ , support Kotal's  _arm_.

* * *

_Whispering shadows, voices Emperor did not recognise came at him, audibly sombre, he assumed Kara's friends. Obsidian covered scene, grenadine glitter trail lead towards Kara, not clad in darkness, but telekinetic haze covered her, shimmer glistening pale, bare skin._

_Acutely aware Kara didn't need his protection, she'd managed by herself, before him, without him, idea being without her spike through heart._

* * *

_Roars filled air, haggard gasps accompanying red ink, splattering all over him, Kara avoiding it. Red lacked positive connotations, precious fluid spilt unwillingly, part of some aspects of life..._

_But, it smelt like death, carrion, vultures not far behind, were it reality. Parts of flesh, spinal column littered ground, yellow glow emanating from distant hands, highlighting damage. Kara gasped, eyes snapping away, neck click harsh._

* * *

"Did you see  _faces_?"

Kotal snapped to attention, shaking head.

" _Energy wise_ , its Raiden, and _another_. Red denotes harassing power, blood energy,  _hemomancy_ , though I know of  _none_ , can  _think_  of none. The  _flesh_ , bones,  _blood_  speaks of  _death_. Raiden _killed_ someone? That goes against _everything_  he stands for."

_Vulnerable_ , woman squeezed muscle.

" _Wait_..."

Kara faced outside, silken indigo night sky replaced with rippling  _maroon_. Fear decorated face, shutting doors with mind.

"Can I stay here?"

Kotal nodded, her leaving ever  _decreasing_  option.

"I'm not quite _tired_  though."

She laughed, gritted teeth apparent.

* * *

Heading for sapphire satin, Kotal took her hand, Kara nodding  _immediately,_  laughter on lips,  _clearing_  anxiety, voice light, skin  _fluttering_  against his hands.

Earnest glances exchanged, Kotal sucked in breath.

_"Kara..."_

He huffed,  _measured_ , blowing Kara's fringe. She wound finger with necklace, playing with tooth, counting beads.

"Not very  _subtle_. Travelling  _same_  vein?"

"You  _know_  what you want, _strive_  for it."

The woman's face was cradled, quivering features, skin  _heating_  up.

" _Take me away from this..._ "

Doing nought but nod, words running off, she was kissed like she  _meant_  something, kissing like  _she_  meant it, deepening,  _hot_  fingers sliding down straps, nightdress  _slipping_ , seconds ticked by, something beautiful within _grasp_.

* * *

Lain down softly, touched if skin were _petals_ , delicate, raw energy  _combined_ , slow, every action deliberate,  _thoughtful,_  both _quick_  study, hearts  _single_  melody, chaos outside forgotten through  _haze_  of passion.

* * *

"You're changing  _everything_ , making me  _like_  you..."

Kara spoke, half muffled by pillow, flushed  _head_  to  _chest_ , hands clutching sheet.

"My world, words, soul, mind, adoration, meaning, heart, its  _all_  yours. Like  _concerns_  me, for  _apprehension_  tells me 'refrain' from saying what  _I_  want."

Kotal mumbled ' _must_ ' after that, believing Kara  _hadn't_  heard.

"I'll _say_  it." Sitting up, Kara beamed, blush  _suiting_  her. " _Wǒ ài nǐ_."

Kotal hadn't a  _clue_  what she said, hazarding guess blooming _sparks_  in chest, flowing through him, hairs standing on end.

* * *

"You called me 'First Emperor'."

"Well,  _yes_. Shao  _was_  your predecessor, but I consider him an idiot, _masquerading_  as leader. You _exemplify_  what it is to  _be_  Emperor, the _first_  to do that."

Learning her  _language_  was sweet, smitten young woman  _approving_.

He  _didn't_  reply, but that didn't worry, statement  _not_  statement, weight too much, for the  _time_  being.

Kara knew she  _loved_  him,  _ecstatic_  she felt such powerful emotion _second_  time, when many didn't get _single_  chance.

* * *

Skies usual hue  _shifted_  in moments, not a cloud in the sky, sun wondrous, its wonder suddenly _blotted_  out, shades of grey, clouds filled with rain pouring its contents on the realm. Everything was  _soaked_ , Kara  _relishing_ , Kotal  _relinquishing_  power, headaches  _increasing_ , mood sour,  _appetite_  waning.

The Demi-Goddess did all she was able, care given, hands finding _aches_ , energy swirling where two knew it was  _needed_ , Kara perched,  _dining room_  table, legs between his. Smugness  _blossomed_ , though Kara reigned it in, making fists, digging _knuckles_  in wood.

Headache cure preferred to _sleeping_ , Kara knew the Emperor's body better than  _he_  did.

* * *

Kara let  _him_  take the lead, what _he_  needed was  _relaxation_ , to let his hair down, seriousness non-existent,  _giggling_  taking minds off realm issues. Uncaring if anyone  _heard_ , eternally _altruistic_  Kotal locating erogenous zones, easily  _obliterating_  patience, table swept, laying,  _beckoning_ , sweat on brow slipping with  _straps_ , hitching dress  _alongside_  avidity.

Telling her what to _do_ , timbre, inflection _mighty_  rend Kara's body,  _possession_  imminent.

There were precious  _few_  times they had to spend together, before facing _reality,_  reality Outworld was  _suffering_ , plague as yet,  _mysterious_.

* * *

_I love you..._

Whispered into her hair, royal _smiled,_  lips on shell of lover's ear, shiver exquisite _torture_.

* * *

Falling asleep in corded,  _warm_  arms, waking _alone_  confused Kara, disorientation increasing, goosebumps,  _shivering_  abnormal. Shaking head, _ash_  scattered, flying, particles gleaming, catching morning rays.

Wrapping,  _cocooning_  herself in bed sheet, Kara swung legs over 'her' side, hand shielding hazels, pupils slimming,  _dimming_  glare.

_Wasn't the door closed last night?_

_Burning_  tinged nose hairs, woman _hoping_  she was wrong, or it came from  _outside_.

_The only thing Kotal burns is firewood and incense. It doesn't smell like wood, nor pleasant. Its, raw, earthy._

Shivering, Kara shut door, heart shooting  _star,_  shattering in _throat_ , door to chamber missing,  _yellow_  energy whizzing through air, dancing, air heavy.  _Unrecognisable_  colour, Kara grabbed pouch from bedside cabinet,  _cursing_ , almost dropping it, fumbling fingers  _pulling_  cotton strings, pouring crystals on bed.

_Sapphire, Tiger's Eye, Amethyst shard, Silver..._

Topaz knocked her for _six_.

* * *

_Topaz?_

She picked it up, clarity  _stunning_ , clear its owner's power was  _tremendous_.

_Yellow Diamond, expensive, rare, weighty._

Trilliant cut gem left palm, floating along stream, hazels following, ruffling hair nervously.

Down, down,  _down_ , sets of stairs descended, temperature  _decreasing_  with each _room_.

* * *

Putting on trainers, Kara traversed palace,  _neglected_  interior alarming,  _disarming_  woman, taking attention from  _threads_ , wrapping wrist, ankle, travelling all  _over_  form,  _attenuate_ , until she reached  _main_  stairwell, expecting to see own _heliotrope_ , greeting her, beads  _embellishing_  form.

Again,  _more_  Aureolin, pulling her, rather  _forcefully_  downward.

* * *

" _Kara_."

Rounding corner, Great Hall's radiant  _lustre_  had, evidently  _died_ , at some point.

" _Lord Raiden?_ "

Feet ran, woman bowing, breaths quick, God's tone _irate_?

"You won't _find_  him."

Kara stepped back,  _visibly_  upset.

" _What did you do?_  He's been in pain for  _weeks_."

Not giving him appropriate time to form, speak  _answer_ , she needed to know  _one_  thing.

"Did I  _start_  this? Did I break timeline, therefore severing portal usage,  _availability?_ "

Raiden's curt nod,  _lemon_  orbs, _black_  robes prompted Kara to tear up.

"Did..." she coughed, throat dry, "did you _banish_  me?"

"My  _visions_  showed me..."

"Your 'visions?' Sorry, but are you going  _senile_? Haven't they been wrong  _before?_ "

Calling _him_  out was bad-mannered, her  _Mother_  would berate her for it, but _Kara_  was done, everything  _wrong_ , completely, utterly wrong...

* * *

Eyes took golden hue, oppressive aura  _stifling_.

"Twice, and perhaps I  _have_. I _let_  Earthrealm be beaten, ravaged,  _devastation_  everywhere. No more. Remuneration  _must_  be made."

Kara scoffed.

"I witnessed, multiple times you,  _copulating_  with Emperor. After all you were _taught_ , you defied  _me_ , defied your own _Mother_."

"You dare bring _her_  into this? Where were _you_ , when she was cast _out_ , bullied into  _submission_ , simply for loving my _Father_ , a mortal? Your words hold  _gravitas_ , yet you use them  _against_  me? Please." Growling, Kara made imprints, crescents in palm. "This is a _repeat._  Been  _there_ , done  _that_ , saw how much it maimed. I'm staying  _here_ , you  _got_  your way."

"' _My_  way'?" Thunderer  _laughed_ , frightening young girl. "None of this is _real_ , Kara. My amulet severed reality,  _Shinnok_  the cause. I killed him, deemed  _mistake_. I think not. Price was too  _high_  for him to afford. In  _turn_ , that cast you  _here_ , portal closed due to  _my_  word. Your actions  _dictated_  my reaction, cause of  _all_  this, you. _Look around you._ "

Kara  _refused_ , childishness covering head, studying _floor_  as if it were fascinating.

"You, being here caused shifts,  _false_  Kotal to make  _moves_  he would not, were you not here. Your  _visage_  is all that is real here."

Shattering memory,  _broken_  doll, soul _fractured_ , body frigid, Kara  _collapsed_ , heap, blanket  _slipping_.

* * *

" _Get dressed_ , maintain some _modesty_."

Raiden spat, but, old,  _dying_  ember of  _sympathy_  held fast. Looking away, he  _waited_  for her to move.

"What did you  _do_  to him?"

Raiden looked over shoulder.

"I  _defeated_  him, took _away_  his position, _cast_  him into Outworld _Bad Lands_. He has not  _warranted_  death, though I came _close_."

Kara sighed, relief  _ample_  amount.

" _Thank you_..." Kara replied, having dressed, grabbed belongings, stuffing them in bags with chaotic _abandon_. "For _not_  killing him.  _Shinnok_ , I understand, but...was it really so  _terrible_  that the,  _deposed_  Kotal and I were  _sociable_? I gave him my  _everything_. He didn't  _judge_ , he  _let_  me fly, I had meaning,  _more_  than 'Demi-Goddess.' Is it wrong of me to want _happiness?_  Closure?"

"When it is _false_ , yes. You  _invented_  your surrounds, Kara. I want to tell you _differently_ , but lying goes against what I  _stand_  for."

"And what  _do_  you stand for  _now?_ "

Kara spoke, words laced with  _caustic_  barbs.

" _True peace_ , an  _end_  to all conflict. Kotal refused to stand _beside_  Earthrealm, in time of  _need_. Shinnok threatened very  _existence_ , Jinsei within  _venomous_  grasp, yet Emperor chose to attempt to  _stop_ our efforts to fight, take back what is  _rightfully_  ours."

He offered hand, portal to  _Earthrealm_  in courtyard  _behind_  him, Kara's friend's faces  _beckoning_  her.

If Elder God had  _told_  them this, would they even _want_  her back?

' _Traitor to Earthrealm_ ,' would be her  _new_  'title,' one which  _fucked_  her off, eyebrows scrunching, lips thin.

* * *

_Mom..._

"I want to go  _home_ , speak to my Mom. Is that  _okay_?"

Holding up hands, Kara was  _neutral_ , tone giving off timid.

"Yes. I will call High Council meeting. That will take _time_. You must agree to remain  _in_  Earthrealm."

"I'm punishing _myself_  enough. Don't want any  _more..._ "

Lower lip _quivering_ , Kara held mauve stone, over her _heart_ , organ throbbing,  _pain_  spreading across chest, winces  _obvious_.

Following thunderer outside, more  _questions_  than answers floated in the ether, Kara  _numb_ , unblinking, unmoved when  _sharp_  wind blew past,  _unflinching_  as Raiden pushed needles of truth  _deep_  in delicate skin,  _emotional_  mind,  _cognisant_  heart.

Heart _accepted_  Raiden's words.

Nothing  _else_  did, refusal there,  _all_  to see, all eyes  _trained_  on her, stepping out of portal, tearing up  _immediately_.

* * *

_Forcing_  legs to move, Raiden walked her towards her friends,  _hand_  on shoulder, Kara wanting little more than to _flee_ , abandon  _promise_ , throw it  _at_  the God, holding herself together _too_  hard.

Shaking, Kara stepped forward, slipping  _mask_  on seamlessly,  _inside_  reticent,  _outside_  serious.

_Combined_  gem, memories her  _evidence?_

They simply had to _believe_  her...


	8. Chapter 8

Kara sat prone, as her Mother transferred her  _memories_ , version of events, _alternate realm_  into her  _Amethyst Geode shard_ , friends, Raiden  _witnesses_ , nothing untoward going on. None could _twist_  it, to favour either  _disgraced_  Kotal, or scared  _stiff_  Kara.

Woman  _remained_  quiet, mind flicking through myriad of  _emotions_ , pages turned too  _quickly_ , causing her to fumble,  _stumble_ , where she stood.

_None of this was real?_

Looking down, _flutters_  made their way into her stomach, feeling enjoyable.

_I felt it. I know what embracing, finding, seeking thrill, making love feels like, and it was just that. Humbling, warm, funny, fantastic. How could I fake that level of commitment? Also, 'copulating?'_

Kara made face, mask etching _itself_  off.

_Sounds cold, alien, incorrect. Just because you don't allow yourself passion, doesn't mean the rest of us don't..._

Staring Raiden down increasingly difficult to  _avoid_ , Kara focused on her Mother.

* * *

Resisting  _urge_  to hold only child, Tiama gave shard to thunderer, creating  _vision_ , surrounding spectators, Kara reluctant  _narrator_ , from beginning to _realisation_ , things amiss in front of  _her_ eyes,  _their_ eyes, refusal to acknowledge them grave  _error._..

* * *

"I met Kotal little over  _five_  months ago, at least, I  _thought_  I did. After Cassie, her group and I arrived in Outworld, we immediately sprang into  _action_ , man about to be _beheaded_  in front of  _hundred_ -strong crowd, crime thievery. We refused to  _let_  that happen. Kotal must have been _informed_  of 'disruption of justice',  _turned up_ , wanting to know  _what_  interruption was."

Mental images flowed with words.

"I froze time, wanting to  _question_  him, what in Netherrealm was he _playing_  at?  _His_  version of justice was  _ridiculous_."

Fiddling, Kara held  _firm_ , back ramrod straight.

"We fought,  _I_  won, so I asked him to stop, _reconsider_ , try to see what his people were going through, their perspectives  _mattered_  too. He  _agreed_. Afterwards, I  _restored_  the scene, speaking with the Sergeant, she informed me that Kano had  _escaped_  Outworld prison, likely  _concealing_  himself among refugees,  _fleeing_  to Earthrealm. As we walked through portal, my head began throbbing, gem boiling. It  _cracked_ , I fell to the ground, noting Kotal had _too_. He held crystal, _split_ , two halves rough.  _Mine_  resembled  _his_. I couldn't understand, portal didn't  _react_  to my presence. I asked Kotal if I could use portal chamber in the _palace_. He agreed."

* * *

_Several_  pairs of eyes gave Kara empathy, wishing  _rapport_ , woman mouse,  _compliant_ , resigning herself to _fate_.

* * *

"After trying palace portal several times, hearing  _static_ , I wondered if I had the wrong  _frequency_."

Raiden  _interjected_ , glaring daggers into woman left  _her_ , Kara  _swallowing_ , suddenly feeling  _dizzy,_  like she'd vomit. Her Mother  _saw_  it, glancing at  _bucket_ , then  _daughter_.

**_Try and hold it in, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I want to get you home, end this farce._ **

Rubbing her back, Tiama shushed her,  _hating_  herself for it.

* * *

"My amulet cracked, that  _exact_  moment, I too, experienced chest pains, trouble breathing. I was _supposed_  to let Shinnok go, let him continue to  _mock_  me.  _I killed him._ "

"Wait, you can't kill an Elder God. That's what you  _told_  us."

"The  _Jinsei_   _surge_? You haven't been the same  _since_  that. Didn't we set out to  _retrieve_  the last of the  _soul gems_ , visit the _soul well_  and restore  _remaining_  revenents?"

Johnny was pale, Sonya frowning, lines deep.

" _Yes_ , yes, we  _were_."

Tiama added, husband  _ignoring_  thunderer's warning, arm around his wife. The other went to his daughter's shoulder, breaking his heart as she _flinched._

**_She doesn't want to be touched. She wants to curl up in a ball, vomit, sleep, give in to pain. Her world was turned upside down, everything she knew pulled from under her. It isn't you, Jakal. Its Raiden, but she isn't allowed to say that..._ **

Lin Kuei General grunted, straightening up, peridots  _trained_  on deity.

* * *

" _Continue_."

Kara nodded, clearing throat.

" _Hours_  passed, I  _tried_  communicating with you, Sub-Zero and Takeda. Familiar _mist_  worked it way into the room. I  _prayed_  it was Mother, and it  _was_ , with you, though, as I ran up to her, she didn't _notice_  me? You  _activated_  the portal, after I  _failed_  to, that's when I knew  _something_  was amiss, and, as it _happened_  to me, it must have been  _me_  at fault. Kotal walked behind me, his Solar Chamber held his  _Father's_  soul gem, Gold, purest  _twenty-four carat_. Raiden took it,  _enraging_  him, considering  _how_  Ket'z met his end. Then, you phased _out_ , eyes hazing, I  _took_  it as vision. Seemingly _aware_  of my presence, but not  _physical_  self, you  _bellowed_ , my gem shattered, piercing my  _chest_. Kotal got  _defensive_ , getting in front of me. I tried to  _stop_  him, we _argued_ , I  _swore_ , which, surprisingly,  _didn't_ bother him. He picked me up, we left to the medical wing. He, he _helped_  me."

* * *

_Gasps_  permeated humid,  _tense_  atmosphere battled with worry, as crowd watched pieces of Amethyst as thin as pins being  _extracted_  from Kara's skin,  _realisation_  Raiden had  _caused_  harm, to one of their _own_?

 _Someone_  wretched at scene, none  _knowing_  who.

Ripples of  _doubt_  surfaced, questioning faces  _Raiden's_  way.

* * *

" _Why_  would Kotal be  _benevolent_  to you,  _malevolent_  to us?"

"Lord Raiden?" Cassie spoke, low, surprising parents with how _quiet_  she could be. "Kotal hasn't  _actually_  really done anything, not to _us_ , anyways."

Her group nodded.

"He didn't know  _our_  strength. Hell, _we_  didn't. How were were supposed to stand against an all-powerful  _God_? Pure _luck_ , honestly, took  _everything_  out of us. Kotal didn't  _capture_  us, put us on the ship.  _Mileena_  did, most of the soldiers  _still_  followed her. Kotal had her  _killed_ , as you  _know_."

Kara crumpled, remainder mask dropping,  _burning_ , ashes fluttering to the ground. Sonya grew concerned, keeping  _General_  mask affixed, though Johnny's  _chipper_  began to turn dour. _Proof_  her world was fabricated, _intricately_  ate Kara up, insides  _liquefying_.

* * *

_Kara pottered about in palace gardens, planting, hands one with earth, dirt under her nails, senses full, deep contentment achieved, Kotal watching her find her place in his realm, quickly becoming theirs._

_Learning to cook more than two meals, signature dishes, growing in confident, day by day, stem becoming shoot, becoming bud as she smiled, first real smile since she ended up 'trapped.'_

* * *

Group _warmed_  to Kotal, Kara's version of Emperor quickly, looking at him in  _different_  light. Gem fusion, incredibly _rare_ , signalling bond running with each,  _every_  part of being had Kara's parents  _charmed_ , Kotal  _clear_  in affection, reserved _for_  her. Entitled, he was not, awaiting  _her_  move, ball in  _her_  court.

Kara threw him the ball, walk in garden,  _twilight_  romance bearing _fruit_...

* * *

Mind moved through _following_  events, Demi-Goddess pleading, silently _imploring_  Mother to skip, Father seeing _where_  it was headed.

"We all know the _mechanics_  of relationships. We don't need to see  _this_."

 _Everyone_  agreed, Kara _demeaned_ , embarrassed  _enough_.

"Raiden. Can we take our  _child_  home now? You've  _mauled_  her enough."

Tiama, who  _would_  have argued in past  _seconded_  husband's opinion, knowing he was  _correct_.

* * *

_Assumption_  aside, suspicions  _raised_ , Raiden nodded, but wished to  _interrogate_  girl, continue looking through memories. He realised that, Kara was just a  _girl_ , fretting over things that did not _matter_ , most precious organ on sleeve  _precocious_ , but vulnerable, it tripped up _easily_ , owner _reluctant_  to pick it up, painfully  _aware_  she should not have _let_  herself stumble.

Kara stood,  _automatic_ , brain in auto-pilot mode, _instinctively_  heading for where portal to her home  _would_  appear. Cassie wanted to hug her, joke,  _lighten_  her load. She shouldn't, couldn't, but  _wanted_ to, woman like older  _sister._

* * *

" _Wow_ ," Jakal deadpanned, once the Amakura's sat on Kara's couch, "Kotal sure is _terrible_ , isn't he? Gods,  _Kara_ , didn't we raise you to know _better_?"

Kara _forced_  chuckle, Dad's  _genuine_  humour dying tragic,  _painful_  end...

"Gods, I  _loved_  him, I still do. How do I  _forget_  that? How do I stop  _thinking_  of him? I didn't even _know_  him, for fuck's sake!  _Fuck_..."

Frustrated tears slipped, face red, puffing up.

"I  _can't_  understand, I  _won't_."

Father's _stubborn_  nature came out of her, Jakal chuckling.

"You don't  _have_  to sweetheart, not  _now_."

Kara scrambled for  _phone_ , amazed that it still had _battery_ , until her _Mother_  spoke.

"I  _kept_  charging it. No idea why, wasn't like I could  _use_  it to contact you, or you  _me_."

Kara smiled,  _despite_  everything, head fog  _debilitating_.

"Its on fifty-four percent, so you kept  _using_  it too?"

Tiama nodded, sitting down beside her.

" _Pictures_ , especially that night,  _Chicago?_  That was the _second_  time I've seen you happy, _truly_  happy, you looked like an  _angel_. No matter what, you manage to pull yourself  _from_  gloom. The  _third_  time I got to see that  _glorious_  sight?"

" _With Kotal_."

Tiama agreed.

" _With the Emperor_." She sighed, untying braid, unravelling locks spilling down back. "The  _state_  Outworld is in, we must do something,  _anything_."

Kara groaned.

"Mom, we can't. Kotal is banished, to Outworld's  _Bad Lands_."

"Wait," her Father stood, "Raiden  _didn't_  kill him?"

" _No_ , he had no cause to,  _apparently_ ," his daughter mumbled, "not that I would  _want_  that."

The Goddess glanced at the front door, light knocking following.

Despite over twenty _years_  of marriage, his wife's  _cognitive_  abilities made him _flinch_ , then feel stupid for  _doing so_...

* * *

Cassie was  _outside_ , denim jeans, leather biker jacket, seeing her  _without_  her battle suit was different, Kara deeming that was the _best_  version of the Sergeant,  _hair_  let down,  _mouth_  turning air blue.

"Lets go  _get_  him."

Grey fog vanished  _instantly_.

"Kotal? Cass, we can't. Outworld is  _fucked_ , that's just how it _is_ , how it  _has_  to be."

"We all saw the  _same_  thing, right? Or did  _I_  see everything fucked, and you  _greenery_  and shit? People are  _dying_ , Kara. More and more flee to Earthrealm, and we are running out of  _supplies_. Should we let them  _starve_? Eat each  _other_? Cos' its  _gonna_  come to that, and I sure as _shit_  am not separating people trying to flay each other  _alive_."

" _Cassie..._ "

Kara sighed, blond having  _none_  of it.

"I know  _where_  he is, the Bad Lands are just beyond the  _Mayan Step Pyramid_  complex.  _Nomads_  live there, but Kotal would be able to offer them  _fire_ , his strength, so they would let him join  _them_ , right?"

She knelt, bubblegum popping breaking tension.

"You  _love_  him,  _right_?"

" _My_  version of him. Emperor, in  _reality_  was quite the bastard,  _right?_ "

Using her own _shtick_  against her, buzz-cut blond _snorted_.

" _Eh_. He failed to see our strength, so  _attacked_  us. Sub-Zero  _saved_  us, so I feel like we kinda _owe_  the Lin Kuei, and since you _are_  one?"

Kara  _smirked_.

"You feel you owe  _little old me_? Aww, I'm  _touched_."

Hugging, Kara felt nerves lessen, stress lift.

"Risking everything _for_  me? Earthrealm  _needs_  you, your  _team_ , your  _guts_. Getting  _ostracised,_  I won't allow. Not for me. If  _I_  do this, I do it  _alone_. I need coordinates,  _maps_."

" _Course_!" Cassie beamed. "You're one of  _us_ , and Raiden is acting _sketchy_  as. We can  _try_ , right? Back you up, let Kotal know we that we  _don't_  hate him. I mean,  _yeah_ , I wanna  _kick_  him, but, with us  _backing_  you? He  _has_  to listen."

Older  _tried_  smile, managing  _half_  successfully.

"I...need a few days,  _clear_  my head. If I left now, I'm hurting too  _much_  to be coherent. End up jumping him, hugging him, _smush_  my face against his chest, whilst he is like, ' _Excuse me? You do not know me_.' I don't know him..."

Blond clapped her shoulder, offering Tiama simper.

"Want me to stay? Mr, Mrs Amakura, would that be  _okay_?"

 _Goddess_  laughed,  _Kara_  snorted,  _Jakal_  spitting out his water, spluttering words  _with_  it, former hitting  _carpet_ , latter dripping fluid on his  _robes..._

" _Who_  are you, and what have you done with  _Cassie...?_ "

* * *

Washing her face, hot water  _scalding_  hands, attempt to melt  _glacial_  casing smothering _chest_ , Kara turned off tap, grabbing towel, errant droplets finding,  _perching_  on collarbone.

"I'm done in the bathroom."

Cassie nodded, older woman handing her pyjamas, ladies being of  _similar_  size.

" _Girl talk?_ "

"I would, but, _er_ , have you had sex with a man? You won't know what I am talking about  _otherwise._ "

Blond shook her head, but shrugged,  _simulating_  kissing, back of her hand 'man.' Kara smirked.

"Does  _Johnny_  know?  _Sonya?_  Holy fucking _Gods_." She teased, crinkling hazels. "Good job I am the best  _keeper of secrets_ , in any of the realms,  _isn't it?_ "

Knocks  _ceased_  Kara's glee, Cassie shutting door, shower heard seconds later, Kara forever grateful  _both_  Mother and Father were honest,  _candid_  about intimacy, its intricacies. They  _wanted_  her to be aware, careful, value _herself_ , value the _other_  person, _talk_  before  _acting_.

Kara  _knew_  they slept together, she wasn't foolish. She  _decided_  she'd rather them fight  _passionately_  than argue, tearing each other's  _throats_  out...

* * *

"Hey Mom."

"I don't need to be telepathic to know you need to _talk_  about Kotal."

Tiama 'admonished,' Kara feigning childish pout, folding arms.

"It,  _why_  did it feel real? How? My muscles  _contracted_ ,  _released_ ,  _everything_  shook,  _including_  dining room table..." Kara made a face. "Yeah,  _yeah_ , I know.  _'Dining room table? How uncouth.'_ "

Her Mother, tilting her head had her daughter's jaw  _drop_.

" _Well..._ " Older laughed, younger partially _mortified_. "We  _were_  young too,  _once_."

Jakal strolled past,  _shirtless_ , leaning on door frame.

"You still  _are_. If anything's still  _creaking_ , its  _me_..."

Kara coughed, laughing, attack of  _hiccoughs_  making parents laugh  _at_  her...

* * *

"It  _felt_  real, right? It  _was_ , for you. The mind,  _yours_ , specifically is lucid, _malleable_. It  _learned_  from its surroundings, _from_  Kotal. You knew him well _enough_  for your body to  _react_. Its  _okay_ , but not, if that makes much _sense_."

Kara nodded, her Father's assertion correct.

"He knew you well enough to know  _how_  to make you react. I can't quite grasp the specifics  _behind_  it, but, then  _again_ ," he scoffed, " _Raiden_  could."

"I'd _rather_  he didn't. He's about as  _barren_  as a nun, wearing a  _chastity_  belt."

Gaining her  _Father's_  sense of humour was,  _simultaneously_  hilarious, but worrying, giving how young Kara  _actually_  was.

* * *

" _Ahem_." Hearing bathroom door open, Jakal excused himself. "Mind if we stay  _here?_  I want to go with you, to Outworld, show Kotal we mean  _business_. Outworld  _needs_  him, shit hitting the _fan_  cannot be allowed, no matter how  _much_  Raiden tells  _himself_  that. Thought he was acting strangely for a  _while_ , put it down to  _stress,_  given who he is, his role. Can't be easy, but that  _doesn't_  mean he gets to main, bully,  _murder_."

Tiama joined husband, twosome cheering daughter up.

"Why are you even  _asking?_  Of course you  _can_. You guys  _bought_  me the house. Like I'd say  _no!_ "

Timid laughter went away with  _presence_ , Kara somehow finding  _capacity_  to use telekinesis, despite _aching_  head...

* * *

_I'm going to get covered in that shit, get well and truly stuck, and the two of you, Cassie, are throwing spanners in the works? I like it, though it is sneaky. I hope I don't get any of you in trouble..._

Her Dad japed.

**Nah, we're helping of our own accord. Its on our backs, Kara, never yours. Blame us, we'll blame ourselves if we fail.**

His wife raised brows.

**_Speak for yourself. He is right, though. Be it on our backs, it was by our own hand that we decided to assist. The Elder Council will judge us, not Raiden. He has proven he can no longer cope, being Earthrealm's guardian too heavy a burden. No matter what happens, fate cannot be decided alone. Know that we love, trust, value and will protect you with all that we have._ **

**If Raiden wants a fight, he's got one...**

Both women rolled eyes.

**_Neither of us want you dead._ **

_Combined_  voices threw him off.

_**Let us try and rest, hmm?** _

Amakura family  _reunited_ , thoroughly _exhausted_  from months  _without_  one another, what brought  _them_  together was not blood, but  _stress_ , vulnerability.

* * *

Cassie  _hugged_  Kara, nestling next to her, elder  _needing_  her friend's, their support more than  _ever_...


	9. Chapter 9

Kara awoke,  _forth_  morning forlorn, cheerless, days  _dragging_ , sinking in that she'd gotten used, _too_  used to being in love, being together, _two_  souls,  _one_  despairing. Currently, she'd had enough of moping, shower easing woes, finally feeling _ready_  to travel to Outworld.

The problem came with getting to the portal, using it, considering only  _working_  portal was in The Heavens, mad dash  _single_  option. Raiden was occupied, her Mother  _confirming_  this, attention firmly affixed on Co _uncil_  matters.

Existential  _crisis_  looming, confidence shaky, Kara dressed, brushed, smoothing down wet hair,  _half_  crystal in hand, wearing  _Amethyst_  jewellery,  _amplifying_  ability, ridding lump in throat, demeanour  _buttressed_.

* * *

Seeing Johnny, Sonya, as well as Cassie, her parents  _and_  Kenshi? Lower lip quivered, woman _doe_  eyed, actor stepping forth, cuddling girl, 'adopted' Uncle  _shining_ , snug embrace _ridding_  want to shout, get angry, tell them to  _leave_ , throw them out, the damage  _already_  being done.

Not by  _her_ , Johnny propped her _up_ , kept her  _faith_  healthy.

They were here for her,  _and_  Kotal, faith glowing, purple glow  _defining_  Demi-Goddess' body, transforming her into  _brave_  being, ready to face whatever  _damage_  thunderer had done.

* * *

"I can't say I'll be this  _calm_ , when I see him..."

Johnny waved her off.

"Its alright. We're right _behind_  you. Jacqui and Takeda  _wanted_  to come, but they were pretty badly injured, so they chose to  _recuperate_."

Kara grinned, raising brows.

"Is _that_  what they're calling it  _now_?"

Chuckles all round, _The Heavens_  were in sight, muted  _air_  ominous, normal aura disappearing.

Tiama nudged Jakal, perturbed, ashen faced, hands quivering.

_**Kara's mental state is fragile, concentration wavering. Cracks are showing, she shows only me her true face.** _

He sighed, thumbing beard, figuring something out urgent,  _solution_  imminent.

**_That hurts to know. I will shadow her. She already knows I will..._ **

Goddess _acquiesced._

_**Of course. She reads you like novel.** _

Jakal snorted.

**At least its 'novel' and not short story...**

Taking her hand, General placed other over heart, for _family_ , clan honour, he would watch over his daughter. Kenshi, along  _same_  wavelength nodded, placed hand above clasped fist.

_Fissures linger, though we know how resilient Kara can be. Hold firm, do not hold her back, but be her shoulder, should she need it. She won't wander alone, I assure you._

Amakura's graciously  _thanked_  telepath,  _bracing_  themselves,  _hardiness_  budding.

* * *

"South-West, it'll take about  _two_  hours,  _one and a half,_  if we _jog_."

Kara waved arms, walking ahead of group.

"Then we'll  _sprint_."

She winked at Sergeant, running off, competitive spirit in _spades_ , willing others to  _chase_  her, through Outworld's vast,  _barren_  plains...

* * *

Arriving at settlement, Nomads known to be _peaceful_ , Kara's companions held back, as she stepped forth, into village, aura  _clear_ , visibly open, transparent, lacking  _deepening_  hues, indicating defence,  _threat_ , posture relaxed, surveying space slowly.

Following hearth, wisps, _diaphanous_ , Kara wandered,  _aiming_  for purposeful, ending up  _aimless_ , woman preparing herself for the  _worst_.

She'd been  _assured_  Kotal  _wouldn't_  attack, tranquil, it took much to  _provoke_ , burn fuse.

Kara's fuse  _whittled_  away, she'd  _chewed_  it down, nails to the quick,  _acid_  filling mouth,  _tormenting_  herself _third_  time...

* * *

_"Buluc."_

Kotal looked over shoulder, man, shrouded in brown's willowy hand pointing at purple gemstone he'd received from _obnoxious_  Earthrealmer seven months prior.

He couldn't remember her  _name_ , just that she'd given it _freely_ , trinket  _worth_  something to her. Bile riled in the God's stomach, wishing he still  _had_  his Father's Gold  _soul stone_...

* * *

"Hmm?"

God grunted, turning unnecessary, attention remaining on chopping firewood.

"The _owner_  of the gem is  _calling_ , her presence  _near_ , aura apparent. I see  _through_  it, through _her_ , she toils with  _fleeing_."

The Empath  _respected_  Kotal, calling him by the  _manifestation_  of the deity he was. He should be, at least _cordial_  to the man.

Turning, he nodded, state repose.

"Nearby? I advise _tactical retreat_."

_Vibrations_  slid over skin of his arm, raising hairs,  _cool_  air vastly _different_  to his  _intense_  heat.

"She means little _harm_ , other than _to_  herself. She  _maims_  herself, in _your_  name."

Kotal swallowed.

" _My name_?" Brows raised. "I met with her  _some_  time ago, though I cannot recall her  _name_ , face, temperament, our  _discourse_."

Brows lowered, man's eyes shifted, newly bloomed  _orchid_  before Kotal's eyes. He heard _feminine_  gasp outside, walking in front of human, _protecting_  him, as she had sworn to  _preserve_  them,  _repay_ their generosity.

* * *

They  _found_  him, near main square, blood splattered, leather guarding  _decency_  no longer managing. Placed there,  _made_  to be humiliated, he was,  _thoroughly_ , shamed into distress, very _human_ emotion.

Nomads took him in, promise of  _sustenance_ , in exchange for  _fire_ , his  _blades_  carving, preparing meat, stamina heaving _axed_  trees, axe utilised for  _kindling_.

Seclusion wasn't  _viable,_  Kotal unduly _glad_  for this...

* * *

Empath left tepee, eyes going straight to  _Kara_. She waved hands, head _low_ , through man saw _rings_  around eyes, _blotched_  cheeks,  _freckles_  visible, face  _pallor_.

**_It is okay, child. We know your presence is neutral. You are welcome here. Kotal is inside, willing to speak._ **

Kara swallowed.

_An Empath? Haven't met one before. Thank you._  She fidgeted.  _Wasn't sure if I should send up a flare, or something. Here._ She offered geode slice. _This is my Mother's. The last six months of my life were false, my version of Kotal fake, view of Outworld distorted. I no longer care if you see anything personal. I'm done pushing back my own emotions. Caring is too much for me, right now._

She _laughed_ , caustic _lance_  through chest.

_Not that that matters anymore. You can read me easily. Couldn't stop you if I tried._

Sweeping boots across floor, sand scattering, Kara  _made_  herself look man in the eye.

_Please. May I speak with Kotal? My friends are nearby. They won't act, unless I say so. They are my crutches, my legs feel like they'll crumble from under me. This weight, its hideous, cumbersome._

The male nodded curtly, disappearing behind flaps,  _beaded_  fringe clinking reminiscent of _Kotal's_  necklaces, blowing in the wind.

Between  _her_  fingers...

* * *

Kotal opened flap, _familiarity_  of tattoos, painted lines weaving _corded_  muscles forcing Kara's dry throat to  _itch_ , coughing taking her. Turning _before_  he saw the _state_  she was in, Kara _composed_  herself, Johnny's concerned face  _hundred_  yard away bringing forth _amusement_.

* * *

Slight, _cautious_  woman greeted him _politely_ , aglow _jewellery_  taking attention, telling him she held more power than her appearance _gleaned_.

Or, so  _he_  thought. She wasn't meek at  _all_. More so, _frayed_ , on edge, tightrope  _unravelling_.

* * *

"Buluc.  _Good morning_."

Kara waved, braid falling over shoulder,  _golden_  accents glittering.

" _Kotal_ ," God corrected, firm but fair, "I am  _considered_  his representation."

"Okay!  _Sorry_." Woman rubbed back of her head. " _Kara_ , Kara Amakura."

Seeing her _gem_  lightened mood, facial features lifting.

"You  _kept_  that?"

Kotal offered hand, nod  _regard_ , Kara giving  _that_  back, battling _grin_ , rapidly working way  _across_  mouth.

"I do not know _why_. Perhaps I, at  _one_  point  _believed_  Earthrealm representatives would  _return_ , after effectively  _ceasing_  my 'campaign of terror.'"

Kara squinted.

"Well, your  _men_  decided to murder a man, for trying to feed his  _family_. You didn't  _order_  that."

Kotal was taken aback.

" _Shao's_  decrees lingered,  _some_  advocates,  _refusing_  to erase his mistakes. You  _knew_  me?"

Kara handed him shard, square geodes knobbly between fingers.

* * *

Woman, clearly _reluctant_  to answer, Kotal studied gem, unsure _how_  to align himself with it. Staring into space, molecules of _something_  more interesting than him, he waved hand, Kara blinking, shaking head of  _fog_.

" _Here_."

Lilac energy sprouted forth, silently asking permission to  _link_ , join hand with hers.

What she  _described_  played, movie  _muted_.

"Its quiet due to being _second-hand_ , they are  _my_  memories, not my Mother's. Our gems  _fused_  in the 'Other realm.' Do you have  _yours_?"

Kotal filled with anxiety, his mere presence  _distressing_  girl, tone increasing in pitch, shaking limbs, trembling mouth.

"How well  _do_  you know me?"

Kara noted 'know', prior 'knew,' heart jolt  _painful_.

" _Intimately..._ "

She whispered,  _ashamed_ , paling by the minute.

God didn't want her to  _suffer_. Though he lacked  _recognition_ , it affected him negatively to view staunch  _candle_ , bright flame, determination in eyes, turn into  _melting_  pillar, carelessly  _cascading_  wax.

* * *

_Could I have a minute?_

**Telepath?**

Kotal wasn't  _aware_  of her abilities. She nodded, holding breath, keeping head  _above_  water, ever so close to drowning...

_Sorry. I need some time to process this, as I'm sure you do too._

Getting to point of _no_  return, watching himself in  _palace_  gardens, arms  _around_  Kara, holding her as if she were  _oxygen_ , and he needed her to breathe  _spun_  mind,  _twisting_  strings, woman's hands pulling  _taut_ , headache pricking hairs.

* * *

Kara, unable to stop began  _coughing_ , blaming  _dry_  heat, knowing _differently_ , hitching breaths confirming  _panic_.

Kotal  _left_  space, gave _her_  space, internal strife  _stifling..._

* * *

Kara bolted,  _caitiff_ , running into hard object, skidding, hands clutching bricks, _chipped_  wall, beige dust sheet _covering_  digits.

" _Kara..._ "

Johnny stepped from  _shadow_ , Kenshi using his Silver to  _allineate_  with Amethyst, man's company forever  _reassuring_. His composed, reposed attitude  _held_  Kara's soul in  _harmony_ , when it  _wanted_  to fragment.

* * *

He knelt, taking hands.

"Its alright, it will be okay. Kotal is _listening_ , is he not?"

Woman nodded.

"Well, young,  _pretty_  woman? I can  _see_  why..."

Kenshi lowered head, laughing quietly. Kara snorted.

" _Re-calibrate_ , remember  _why_  you are here, what you wish to _speak_  about."

"The state Outworld is _in_. Surely  _here_  has been affected too? Might be on the outskirts, I see flat land,  _lots_  of it, I feel there were  _more_  people here, and they did not  _leave_  willingly."

" _Exactly_." Kenshi smiled. "And you said you  _couldn't_  manage."

"I'm talking to  _you_  here. My body _freezes_  around Kotal, it  _hurts_  to think."

"Would you like me to go  _with_  you? The Nomads  _are_  aware of us."

Woman nodded.

"Do you need  _shoulder?_ "

Second nod  _confirmed_  answer.

"How do you _do_  that? Find pieces and put them together, _flawlessly?_ "

"When I can't  _see...?_ "

Kara  _gasped_ , shaking head quickly,  _telepath_  laughing,  _woman_  squinting. She couldn't possibly  _dislike_  him, facetious lip  _comical_.

* * *

"Mom, Dad?"

Kara scanned plains, thoughts too jumbled to _locate_  them. The two stepped out from behind pillar.

"Whilst I appreciate you coming with me, I am old enough to  _cope_ , do things  _without_  you. Can't behave like a child, not in  _this_  instance. I need to be  _level-headed acolyte_ , not  _terrified daughter_."

" _Understandable._ "

Tiama waved hand, perfectly fine with daughter wanting to be more  _independent_. Her husband agreed, Kara grateful  _neither_  wished to speak with  _deposed_  Emperor...

* * *

"Outworld is in  _decline_. Lakes are all but  _dried_ , food stores  _empty_ , houses _pillaged_ , children, babies perish, healthcare isn't afforded to anyone. Permitted to death? Everything rotting, watching loved ones die? Kotal," Kenshi reasoned, "we can't allow this. You must be reinstated, we are willing to assist you."

Kotal quirked brow.

"Argue with your  _God_? Raiden all but  _fried_  me, left me mortally _wounded_ , middle of my home for denizens to  _gawk_. You think I  _wish_  that fate again? I cannot _do_  anything. If Raiden decreed Outworld  _dead_ , then he sentenced  _me_  to same fate. I will  _sleep_  when Outworld  _does._ "

Kara glared,  _furious_.

"You're _rolling over?_ " She laughed,  _loudly_ , man's nostril flare directing tusk piercings at _her_. "Gods. He's  _actually_  given up!  _Fuck off_." Scurrying boots outside tent had her back, raised voice _red_  flag. " _Why_  did you seek  _help_  then?  _Why_  are you _here_ , when you could have  _decayed_  in the _streets_  alongside  _beggars_? Please, spare me the  _pity_. I knew striking, decisive _enforcer_ , yet now I see defeated, _mourning_  deity?  _Fine_."

She turned on heel, glancing over shoulder.

" _You_  may have gotten on your back, given up, but  _I_  won't,  _we_  won't. We  _will_  see Outworld restored. It doesn't  _need_  a leader, especially not  _one_  who would rather  _mope_  than fight. Where's your  _backbone_ , or did Raiden pull that _out_?"

Kotal stood abruptly, Kenshi's _hand_  on his shoulder  _unappreciated_.

"How  _dare_  you..."

Kara left, halting, holding flap open.

" _Prove_  to me you  _have_  a spine, or we are  _done_  here."

She faced her friend.

"Let him  _at_  me, he won't do  _much_. If he's as _weak_  as I _sense_ , there's  _little_  need to  _halt_  him."

_He doesn't have his gem anymore. He's weakened, angry, ashamed. I shouldn't provoke him, but I will ask Mom to recompense him, create new Lapis Lazuli, hopefully bringing with it fresh start..._

* * *

"Before we fight, I asked my Mother if she can make _another_  crystal. It will  _strengthen_  your abilities. It is only _fair_ , given I have my own." She looked up, sky muddied waters. "Its rarely  _sunny_ anymore, is it? Being at a  _disadvantage_  isn't right. Your _choice_ , its fine if you want us to  _go._ "

"It was never _my_  choice..."

Kotal spoke low, just  _audible_  enough for  _her_  to hear. He gave permission to Tiama, for her energy to join with his. Kara busied herself, speaking with men and women who took him in, informing  _them_ of the situation. They listened, giving her ears, voices, opinions she  _needed_.

Whilst her friends, her family's views were  _valued_ , strangers were more likely to speak the _whole_  truth...

* * *

"We do not act on  _Raiden's_  order, we aren't here on _his_  behalf. I promise if I lose, we _will_  leave, never trouble you or Outworld again. If  _I_  win? Promise me you will, at least travel  _with_  me, to The Heavens, speak with Elder Council. Raiden won't listen,  _they_  will. If they cast you out, I take _full_  responsibility. I will take flack. This isn't on you. Troubling you  _wasn't_  my intention."

"You _succeeded_." Kotal smirked, woman's stomach twisting. "However, I  _accept_  the terms. _This_  will serve as _proof_."

He held up auroral Lapis Lazuli, artistry  _impeccable_.

" _Great!_ " Kara beamed,  _affection_  making itself known, filling hazels with  _hope_. She snuffed it  _out_ , closing orbs, face morphing into hard, impassive stone  _disguise_ , only friends, parents seeing  _past_  it.

* * *

'Winning,' Kara extended hand, resisting looking at  _brawn_.

"I underestimated Earthrealm  _vast_  amount. I was informed of your  _victory_. Seems you did not require _my_  armies, so I  _stayed_  my hand. I was  _wrong_ , irresponsible, my view _hypocritical_. I _apologise._ "

Sonya stepped forward, gesturing for daughter to follow. Cassie did, two presenting hands.

"Thank you, Kotal. We are _exceedingly_  grateful."

Man bowed, shaking hands, eyes finding woman who'd _planned_  this 'coup,' her holding gem over _heart_ , chanting something, sonnet  _prayer-esque_.

"Kara." Moving in her direction, Demi-Goddess let out wistful sigh. "I believe that was deified texts you were reciting?"

"Yes, I am a Demi-Goddess. I inherited my _Mother's_  abilities, her  _soul stone_  as well."

Feeling at a loss for words, Kotal wished to roll eyes.

" _Excuse_  my folly. My head is, processing plenteous,  _profuse_  thoughts."

God bowed, giving _full_  honours, sun peeking out behind  _dolorous_  clouds. Kara, pleased  _opened_  that gap, eyes lilac, hands  _bathed_  in magic. Rays gliding over form  _comforted_  Kotal, runes aglow.

" _You're welcome..._ "

Kara whispered, laughter  _graceful_  afterthought, prompting smile, addition  _welcome_  on God's face...

* * *

Footsteps carried, wind picking up, Kara's group pleased,  _belief_  growing, faith _increasing_  in God.

"We can but  _try_. I  _shall_  travel with you, withhold  _reliance_  in Council, but I hold Kara in  _high_  regard."

Kara approached portal,  _warmed_  by compliment. She assented.

" _Indeed_. We  _can_  but try..."


	10. Chapter 10

" _Brace yourself_ ," Kara advised, "Raiden may blow a fuse, knowing what I've  _done_."

" _We've_  done, sweetheart. We. He isn't harming you again."

Her  _Dad_  made fists,  _daughter_  uncurling them.

"I  _keep_  my word, Dad. Raiden will kill me long  _before_  he attacks Kotal."

Eyes shifted, green to  _bronze_  sand, hourglass tilting.

"You've _every_  right to be outraged, but I  _know_  what I am doing. Please,  _don't_  stop me."

" _Attacking_  is unwarranted. I trust  _all_  here would take care of Kara, given what she _risks_?"

 _All_  heads nodded, Kotal _satisfied_  with answer, Kara  _heartened_  he took to her.

"I can get you a day, at  _most_. Infuse your gem with  _fire_ , you'll need to  _prove_  yourself to Council.  _Any_  show of weakness? They'll eat you _alive_."

"I  _believe_  it."

Tiama gestured for God to follow her to her chamber, door, ground around it bathed in _heliotrope_  light.

"My temple, sanctuary.  _Use it_ , as you see fit."

Voices ceasing, meeting  _finished_ , heavy, distressing quiet fell, group collectively  _swallowing_.

Kara squeezed eyes shut, hands fists, desperately wanting to say something,  _anything_  to Kotal. Grab his hand,  _strange_  gesture, followed by strained silence,  _far_  from apt. She stopped herself by channelling  _triggering_  thoughts towards concentration, burying feelings, deep under layers of  _cement_.

Wading  _through_  it was foolish, she had to pull _herself_  out, clean _herself_  up, head firmly affixed, in direction of _thunderer_.

* * *

" _Kara_." Raiden fretted, tone raw. "I  _warned_  you about leaving. Did you  _earnestly_  believe I'd miss portal being activated? Where is  _he_?"

Tiama  _masked_  Kotal's appearance,  _simple_ , as he was nowhere  _near_  powerful enough to be  _detected_ , new crystal  _malleable_ , shape  _changing_  in palm, clenched fingers creating _misshape_ , oddity.

Kara,  _lied..._

* * *

"In the Bad Lands, not where you  _left_  him, I might add. I cannot believe you _harmed_  him. Knowing your power  _outweighed_  his, you destroyed him, left him ashamed,  _crushed_ , energy stores depleted. For  _what_  crime?"

Raiden heard  _petulance_ , replying to _that_.

" _Disobeying_  Earthrealm. After  _agreeing_  to stand beside us, he _abandoned_  us, in our time of  _need_."

" _And?_ " Kara blurted, incredulous. " _Loads_  of people have done that, didn't see you expel  _them_." Accusatory tone employed, Kara kept going, full  _steam_  ahead. "You think Kotal is  _another_  Shao. That's  _laughable_."

Snort put aside, Kara got to the point.

"My constitution isn't healthy enough to  _face_  the Council, but, as I have been nothing but _earnest_ , that  _shouldn't_  matter."

"The Elder Council pass judgement in each,  _every_  way they see fit. Hiding from _me_? Forfeit. Concealing anything from them?  _Criminal._ "

"Yes," Kara drawled, "because you haven't kept anything from  _us_. Please, don't insult us,  _alienate_. Just let me know what time my _appointment_ ," she made mock finger gesture, "is."

She sat, uncaring that it was on the  _floor_ , stone _icy_ , watching Elder God narrow eyes at the group behind her.

* * *

"All of you take  _Kara's_  side, when you  _know_  the truth?  _Personal_  truth isn't immutable."

 _Fact_  woman showed them everything, through her eyes  _irrefutable_  evidence thunderer spoke nonsense left group _puzzled_.

"Under  _your_  watch. Kara couldn't have manipulated _anything_. You'd have _known_."

Jakal grimaced, eyes fierce. Booming  _command_  resonated, chests vibrating.

_**We shall judge Kara. We will waive charges on the rest. Kara chose to shoulder all burden, all crime. Desist, Raiden. Bring her into the chamber, alone...** _

Raiden's superiors voices rang clear, giving _zero_  away, intonation devoid of much, though  _Kara_  heard order, chest squeezing, resisting gulp.

* * *

Kara stayed quiet, retrieving shard from Mother, nod assurance she'd give it her all, mind meditative, avoidance of conflict, brain _focused_. Her friends were led away, offering their support, gems lighting in  _unison_ , filling woman with optimism.

Walking into Council Chamber _signed_  her death warrant, pen in  _her_  hand, but she knew  _fact_ , fiction didn't belong.

_The pen is mightier than the sword?_

She snorted.

_We'll see..._

* * *

"It becomes what you  _want_  it become, forms, shaping what your  _mind_  conjures up."

Energy _gathered_ , Tiama's chamber creating what Kotal wanted, one thing he _couldn't_  have.

His heart  _cracked_ , acid burn swallow.

"Of course," acrid laughter bubbled up, "it forms my _Father_."

Goddess sat, power weaving, knitting its way round her form.

"He was taken from me in a most  _barbaric_  way. Recalling events, depraved _tyrant_ , parading through complex, flailing _four_  arms, clad in the armour of  _my_  people, weapons  _they_  made. The bastard  _lives_ , whilst everything in my life  _wilts..._ "

Tiama made ball, showing man,  _disgraced_  'Prince' Goro, Kotal turning red with _rage_.

"Let  _loose_. Reabsorb energy, I share mine with you. Take all you need, it replenishes itself,  _infinite_."

"That is  _exceedingly_  generous, and tad _foolish_  of you, if I may say, Lady Tiama. I see where your daughter gained her  _altruism_  from, your  _influence_  benevolent. You know _little_  of me. Do I prompt _lack_  of concern?"

Tiama  _nodded_.

 _"Please,_ " she waved God off, "firstly, its  _Tiama_. I let my title drop  _many_  years ago. I do not wish to be viewed as anything  _other_  than woman, wife, Mother,  _ally_. Secondly, what my  _daughter_  showed me allowed _me_  to have an opinion of  _you_  that  _you_  cannot fathom. I believe that has  _me_  at an advantage..."

 _Both_  exchanged smirks.

"I also see where Kara acquired her _humour..._ "

"Oh,  _no_ ," Goddess spoke softly, edge  _sharpening_  midway through, "she has my _husband's_  crassness. You just haven't met _him_  yet..."

* * *

"Goro rules _Edenia_ , without challenge. Its royal, Kitana is a  _revenent_. Her soul was  _stolen_ , inside sorcerer Shang Tsung's  _Soul Well_. I can  _retrieve_  it, restore  _her_ , the  _others_ , Raiden will not _let_  me."

"Why would Earthrealm's  _guardian_  refuse to restore  _their_  warriors? Princess Kitana being recovered, _reinstated_  would _end_  Goro's domination, leaving me to  _kill_  him."

"I cannot  _fathom_  reason. He  _hounds_  my child,  _refutes_  her truth, logic _ignored._  He harmed you,  _ravaged_  Outworld. Retrospect couldn't  _ever_  have revealed this. Please. In any way we can  _recompense_  his actions, let me  _know_."

Harnessing fire, brightest _blue_  God produced, Kara's Amethyst resonated with Lapis, fusion  _expanse_ , varying degrees of _both_  colour.

"It would seem your daughter  _agrees_. Thank you. I request to be left alone, for _short_  while, to  _collect_  myself. I do not know your daughter, though I see her  _heart_ , intent pure. Her presence soothes, she  _tries_  to understand me. I should let her in. I did, in my other existence, fully,  _wholly_. How did you watch this without  _restriction?_ "

"My husband and I were open with her, from an  _early_  age, we wished her to understand life's  _intricacies_ , its positive  _and_  negative aspects. Kara should _respect_  herself, look after herself. She became,  _remains_  hedonist by nature, but cares  _deeply_  when she falls. She doesn't swoon for just  _anyone_ , Kotal. Society  _hides_  its wants, masks them with  _value_. Value is perfectly _fine_ , though, as we know, we must be made aware of  _potential_  consequences. Because of this, Kara is  _cognisant_ , protective of her values, shy,  _modest_ , as you will have seen. Kara is only _abrupt_  when panicked _or_  angered. Other than that, she is entirely  _average_ , docile, and I thank the  _Gods_  for that."

" _Simple_ , in the most  _pleasant_  sense of the word. Kara is, certainly _different_. I appreciate her honesty, her  _values_  are steadfast. I thank you again, _Tiama._ "

Goddess simpered, standing swiftly, heading for door.

"It is of  _no_  trouble, Kotal. You are  _welcome_  here, despite what Raiden may say. Were Council unwilling to _entertain_  you, they'd have _forcibly_  removed you from The Heavens. I ought to check on my child. Feel the  _ripples?_ "

 _Drips_ , origin  _unknown_  fell, puddles they created rippling, middle outward.

"That's _her_. Ripples are _indecision_. They will want to meet you  _soon..._ "

Tiama's quiet voice went unanswered verbally. She took answer in hand waving, gesture practically  _shooing_  her away.

Untroubled, Tiama left, sealing door, circle rune revolving, locks clicking in place, each getting steadily more  _profound_ , in relative quiet of surrounds...

* * *

Jakal lent against wall, arms folded, feet crossed, door opening prompting turn of head, pondering  _state_  his daughter would be in, wanting her to stroll out,  _triumphant_ , exuberance shimmering.

Kara walked out, holding  _Amethyst Geode_ , surprising Father, no end.

"Did  _Council_  give you that?"

"Yes. They  _believe_  me, my story, that Kotal is of no threat. He merely wants dominion over Outworld.  _Firm but fair_ , to quote myself. The Council  _dismissed_  Raiden's claims, and warned him. He  _killed_  Shinnok, grave crime,  _big_  mistake. It means time must be  _reversed_ , though how and when that will happen is beyond  _my_  comprehension. They wish to speak with Kotal, as we  _knew_  they would. They restored my gem, so I can go it  _alone_ , rely on my wits, should I be cast out of Earthrealm. If Kotal _reiterates_  my version of events, all _agreed_  to reinstate him,  _rejuvenate_  Outworld, rebuild, from  _ground_  up. I am allowed to _leave_ , on grounds I  _stay_  in Earthrealm, and do not speak with Kotal again, in case I 'coerce' him into saying what  _I_  want. Has he studied Mom's gem?"

"He  _has_ , and taken in as much energy as is _feasibly_  possible, given  _short_  amount of time he had. Being a  _deity_  helps, immensely, in that regard." Tiama took Kara's hands. "And how are you faring?"

" _Seven_  out of ten.  _Better_  than good,  _not_  great. Really want to go  _home_ , take a bath,  _breathe_. I feel I can actually breathe, I'm finally  _allowed_  too. Also really want to speak with  _Papa Smurf_ , but that isn't allowed. Broke enough  _rules_  to know pissing off ancient Creator Gods is a  _terrible_  idea."

" _Papa Smurf?_ "

Jakal snorted, Tiama not understanding reference.

"Its a kids TV show, love. Little  _blue men_ , one girl, I  _think._ "

"That sounds,  _ominous_ , somehow?"

"Its a  _kids_  TV show, Mom.  _Sheesh..._ " Kara chuckled. "Well, Kotal  _used_  to be blue, he led, and his attitude is _similar_ , so yeah, Papa Smurf. Could'a called him 'Big Blue,' thought that was  _too_  simple, even for  _me_."

Devious smirk painted Kara's mouth.

"Is he  _alright?_ "

"Truthfully,  _no_. He reminisces of better times, filled with sadness, _mourning_. Losing all he loved, in  _tragic_  circumstances, created someone he wishes to cast away. He is  _able_ , if he  _wishes_  it, my energy can  _alliterate_ , evaporate struggle. With this, he will gain  _insight_ , along with my Geode."

In-between index and thumb, Kara showed own crystal,  _new_  form.

"The  _Council_  gave that to you? Repercussions are _huge_ , given I have been neglecting duty,  _shirking_  it, really. Perhaps they wish you to take on the  _mantle_? Your mind, its view, its memories depict you willingly _able_  to take action,  _tenacious_ , vigilant, fitting in to new dynamic, alongside Kotal, bringing him  _joy_ , prompting urgent  _decision._ "

Kara smiled.

"I did what I felt  _necessary_. He listened to 'mortal,'  _stopped_  calling me that, after a  _while_. He is willing to _listen_ , surely we should listen to what  _he_  has to say,  _too?_ "

Parents agreed, Tiama being _summoned_.

The Amakura's bid each other 'farewell,' holding faith's  _candle_ , outstretched, light guiding  _respective_  paths.

* * *

_Divine Chamber_

_The Heavens_

Ket'z formed before his son, aura, soul, heart, everything  _resplendent_  gold. He  _lacked_  ceremonial garb, appearing mere man to anyone _other_  than son.

Kotal swallowed, saline rush causing him to _growl_. He placed his hand on his shoulder, latter unable to hold it in, sobs  _bursting_  free.

"How? I  _don't_  understand."

Shorter man smiled knowingly,  _irking_  taller, finding that dissipating quickly.

_Surely, you, of all people would understand what power the mind harbours, my son._

Sniffling, Kotal huffed.

"I am  _trying,_  Father. Without your _guidance_ , my heart may as well be pulled  _clean_  from my chest. I  _cannot_  breathe, think _properly_ , your lessons  _elude_  me, I grasp around frantically, in the  _dark_."

Ket'z shook his head, holding son's hands, their bond forming piece of precious Gold.

_I failed, please do not blame yourself. I let myself die._

"No!" God wouldn't take  _that_ , he hated lies with passion rivalling  _sun's_  heat..."We trained for  _war_ , all its intricacies, whatever it chooses to  _shroud_  itself in, known guises."

_We trained for war, not warfare from **one.**  Goro knew our ways, likely studied for decades, waiting to strike. Why do you think I sent you away?  **Tried**  to send you away, days prior? I had heard rumours of coup, and wanted you, my only child out of harms way._

"Could _I_  have defeated him?  _Defended_  you?"

His Father  _shook_  his head.

_He is old, his tribe older, their battle cry's echoing generations, **older**  still. We stood little chance. I wasn't built for physical strength, as it is clear you became._

He laughed, son foot taller, physique further _shrinking_  his own...

_Strategy, that was **my**  forte. I hadn't time to formulate one, lacked sufficiency. Time decided it had its fill of me, the Gods mind's set on bringing me back home,  **spiritual**  home. I gave you everything, I protected you when time came for me. I am forever grateful that it took only  **myself**  that day._

"They took  _Mother_  too. Why, I cannot fathom. Young, by  _human_  standards."

_Tore open my chest, took everything in me to stand fast, my standing's validity was questioned, multiple times. I was supposed to stand tall, when I wished to curl up, create **shell**  from anguish, salt burn harsh._

Kotal's soft chuckle raised Ket'z brow, _questioning_ , curious as to _what_  was funny.

" _Ah_." Kotal clarified, blinking lashes free of tears. "My path twisted,  _strange_  turn of events. A woman,  _Kara_  claims to know me, known me in _alternate_  form of Outworld. Time _split_ , she ended up  _there_. She remarked the way I speak was _flowery,_  akin to playwright,  _Shakespeare_. She was right. Upon hearing  _you_ , I realise how _I_  sound. Its  _heartening_. I sorely  _miss_  you."

Son,  _God_  fiddling, linking, pulling apart fingers, Ket'z's heart beat, something he found  _cathartic_ , feeling it cease  _frightening_ , he took hand, placing it over  _fickle_  organ.

_Normal, that is perfectly **normal**. Expressing yourself, emotions let free is okay. I'd rather you weep than break each, every knuckle in  **rage** , taken out on something. A woman?_

Leader  _grinned_ , wrinkling skin around eyes, mouth.

_Referring to her by name denotes, to me, that you find her company **pleasant**. Is she similar to An'ze?_

Kotal snorted.

"Definitely _not._  An'ze took _pride_  in beating  _everyone_  in battle, she felt little need to _prove_  her prowess, we  _all_  knew her skill. Kara?  _Tiny._ "

_I would assume **most**  are, mortals notwithstanding._

"Most  _are_ , yes. She hold  _two_  sides. In her _left_  hand, she holds  _fierceness,_  bold tongue, use of _language_  colourful, decorating space with varying degrees of _purple_. In her _right_  hand?  _Nervous_ , skittish, quick to  _acquiesce_  when out-gunned. She understands when she _cannot_  win. I  _respect_  that."

_I believe I **saw**  her, leaving with her Father._

Thumbing scruff, Ket'z tilted head.

_Interesting. You **smile**  when you say her name. It is encouraging to know past is just that. You have progressed through stages of grief, moved on,  **without**  me. You've managed thousands of years, alone, **humbled,**  carrying what you need, leaving behind what you don't. Becoming  **Emperor?**  Filled me to the brim with pride, choked up  **multiple**  times._

Kotal keened,  _trembles_  taking him. Ket'z  _embraced_  son, _pride_  bolster, pillar immensely _powerful._

_Lament for sorrow, lament past, present, the **future?**  Hold it dear, hold it close. Hold those  **dear**  close._

God swallowed.

"You mean _Kara_. She  _believes_  in me, may be truly first, in _hundreds_  of years. I have been  _betrayed_ , stabbed through the  _heart_ , I should feel nought but bitter  _irony_ , forcing  _smiles_  when need be. I may not be _familiar_  with her..."

_But you met her in **passing**  here, were together, cohesive in this 'substitute' realm. Obvious she is on your  **wavelength** , she is kind, I like that she has fire within her veins. Would you wish **mouse** , trembling at gust of wind?  **Slow** , my son. Inner workings we must work through are at play. Kara is on **our**  side. She waits with optimism in heart. Do not stoke, nor extinguish **her**  flame._

Ruler gestured to Lapis.

_Here..._

He took it, halcyon gold  _gilt_  light beams came from his hand, enveloping _son's_  crystal, threading lines of his  _soul_ , his memory, his  _love_  within it, etching rune for  _'One.'_

* * *

When Kotal opened his eyes, Ket'z was gone, fresh sobs bubbling, until he saw gem. Golden  _core_ , lines sprouting,  _warmth_  of his fire fusing _effortlessly_  with Father's collected  _tepid_  composure  _thawing_  resistance to speak to Elder Council.

With  _Father's_  blessing, faith  _bloomed_.

Even if he were  _stripped_  of title, he would  _accept_  that, heart weightless, heaviness _thrown_  away.

He knew he would, could  _manage_  on his  _own_.

Faith upheld, Kotal left chamber, gem fusion throwing energy, covering form with radiance.

Head  _up_ , shoulders  _back_ , limbs  _relaxed_ , God knew this would be battle of  _words_  and  _wits_.

He was _ready..._

* * *

_Kara's home_

_Earthrealm_

" _Tea?_ "

" _Food_ , and something  _stronger_  than that."

Kara laughed.

"I'm hungry too, but its _twelve_  in the afternoon.  _Strong_  tea wil _l have_  to do..."

Jakal snorted.

" _Spoilsport._ "

 _Huge_  mugs acquired, Kara filled kettle.

"I swear my  _wife_  is in here, somewhere. That sounded awfully like  _her..._ "

Daughter returned snort, winking cheekily.

"What was he  _really_  like? Only have  _second-hand_  information of the man."

"It'd be second-hand info from  _me_ , too."

"Yes, but you wouldn't  _sleep_  with him, if he were  _terrible_."

Kara laughed, finishing making tea.

"You're  _right._.."

* * *

Hands around mug, Kara inhaled earthy wafts from brew.

"Diligent,  _cagey_  in the sense that speaking of his past  _harms_  him. I can't fully grasp _what_  happened, wanted to  _try._  Harder to view his mind, I tried  _not_  too, but waves of dark blue billowing in all directions _fuelled_  anxiety. He  _suffers_  with that, showing it would be redundant, given _role_. I wish he didn't _think_  like that.  _Seriously_ , crying is better than breaking every bone in your  _hand_  from punching the wall. He didn't do that, he lacked an  _outlet_."

"Until  _you..._ "

"Until  _me_." With reticent smile, woman continued. "Go back to the  _beginning_ , your roots. Earth  _beneath_  feet, crumbled in  _hands_ , fresh air, aroma of _flowers_  in nostrils, savouring everything you  _eat_ , wonder which  _bird_  song you hear, the sunshine healing mind, body. The  _little_  things we take for  _granted_. That's it. Mind _before_  body."

"Yep," Jakal ran upstairs, "very  _glad_  you turned out more like your Mom than  _me..._ "

* * *

"You've lost  _weight_."

Kara shrugged,  _comfiest_  pair of sweats on revealing that she  _had_ , indeed lost  _weight_.

"Been running around,  _ten hour_  work days, only sugar I had was _fruit_ , lean protein, carbs almost  _non_ -existent, rare  _alcoholic_  beverage, just tea and water? Yeah, I sorely miss  _pizza_ , pasta, Mom's  _cookies..._ " Grabbing mobile, Kara scrolled down number list. "Are  _you_  thinking what  _I'm_  thinking?"

"Pizza  _and_  cookies.  _Definitely._ "

Kara phoned takeaway place,  _grinning_  like a child on their _birthday,_  the  _entire_  conversation...

* * *

"What  _happened_  whilst I was gone? What did Kotal do, exactly? Does everyone want to  _punt_  him across plains?"

Her Father laughed.

" _None_  I spoke to dislike him. He thought Earthrealm was _finished_ , Shinnok was summoned by  _Quan_ , and his 'assistant' D'Vorah. She was working with Kotal, so her betrayal  _got_  to him, soured his view of us. He wanted Raiden's amulet under  _Outworld's_  protection, as we  _failed_  to keep it safe."

"So, he was betrayed,  _rightfully_  got pissed off, and Raiden is angry,  _why_ , exactly?"

"He is the  _one_  who failed,  _he_  knows it,  _we_  know it, the _Council_  know it. I doubt they are on the same page, even the same  _book._  You made me immensely _proud_ , with your  _conduct_. If you were  _here_ , it wouldn't have gotten as  _far_  as it  _did_."

"That's a  _leap_ , there, Dad." Kara's jaw dropped, working through  _assumption_. " _Quan_  wouldn't have _listened_  to me,  _neither_  would  _Shinnok._ "

" _Kotal_  would. He would have stepped in, and  _together,_  we'd have stopped the  _summoning_ , Hanzo would have killed Quan,  _either way,_  D'Vorah would be  _arrested,_  Raiden  _wouldn't_  have killed Shinnok, your Mom would have _found_  the souls, restored  _remaining_  revenents..."

"And I would have fallen  _here?_  I, honestly don't know. Raiden wouldn't appreciate that."

"He has  _zero_  say on anything to do with what you want,  _who_  you do. Does he expect your Mom and I too _let_  him stand in your room,  _watch_  what you do, make sure he  _approves_  of who its with?  _Fuck that._  We may be  _his_  charges, but we have  _rights_ , opinions. Won't be our  _guardian_  for much _longer_ , I reckon."

"Reckon my  _charm_  would do the trick? He thought me  _obnoxious_  when he actually met me, in  _both_  realms..."

The Amakura's laughed until they coughed.

* * *

" _Uff..."_

Kara pushed out stomach, staring cookies down _fiercely_.

"I'm going  _in_ , wish me _luck_."

Father grabbed bag  _before_  she pawed at it.

"Wish _me_  luck fitting in _these_  after I eat _ALL_  of these..."

Kara squinted, mouth agape.

"You wouldn't  _dare..._ "

"If its keeping mind  _off_  matters, I  _will._  You'll have to  _move_ , if you  _want_  these."

Kara appreciated Dad's  _effort_ , haze over brain  _long_  gone.

"I want to speak to Kotal. He needs to do this alone, whether I was given permission to converse with him or not is _irrelevant._ "

"That's how  _he_  speaks..."

"I was with him for  _seven_  months, Dad. We were a hundred-percent  _honest_  with everything, saw each, every side, good or _annoying_. My stature provided  _endless_  source of entertainment, whilst him being blue, then not, in the  _same_  day gained him the nickname of 'Papa Smurf,' his lack of understanding cultural  _differences_  amused me. He called _me_  'snow flower.'"

Jakal nodded, gesturing to skin on arm.

" _Translucent_  skin, shimmering  _veins,_  colder climate tone? I didn't inherit  _pasty_ , makes me wonder what  _nationality_  my parents were, as I'm lightly tanned, despite being brought up somewhere perpetually  _freezing._ "

"How am I  _supposed_  to feel?" Kara's abrupt change in subject prompted Dad's eyebrow to raise. "I love a  _stranger..._ "

"Tiama and I  _were_  strangers in love, long before we gained confidence to  _speak_. Saw her for  _months_ , she would _fix_  messes I made. I destroyed _several_  homes, unable to cope with what was inside. My emotions brought  _destruction_ , it pulled apart every  _fibre_  of my being, knowing I  _needed_  to cry, but devastated world around me, in  _doing_  so. She put up with  _that_ , me,  _without_  words. I know  _we_  are different, we fell  _once_ , that is _rare_  nowadays, but I  _see_  what we had, have in you, saw it in  _memories_. I think that, in time, with level you  _devote_  yourself to Kotal, he will  _see_  your colours, resonate  _with_  them."

"Now  _you_  sound like  _Mom..._ " Both chuckled. "Mauve, my  _favourite_  colour, that's what we formed. I  _want_  to give myself credit, feel  _vanity_  gnawing."

"Vanity? _Furthest_  thing from it. Its  _confidence_ , knowing wants, finding yourself in a  _world_  which, lets _face_  it, if you are  _bold_ , you're seen as full of  _shit_. We tell people to be  _brazen_ , then pull them back down to  _Earth_  when they _try_."

" _True_." Kara sighed, breaking apart last cookie in half, handing it to her Dad. "I am  _lucky_. I can actually talk to the two of you about intimacy, without _steam_  coming out of your ears, _screeching_  about how  _women_  should be 'pure' and all that  _shit._ "

"HAH!"  _Crumbs_  cascaded onto  _couch_ , Kara looking on in  _horror_  as they fell. "That'd be rich, coming from _US_. Honey, we taught you the  _basics_ , knew you well enough to let you  _explore_  the world. Convivial, jovial,  _caring?_  I reckon we did  _great!_ "

Kara smiled, but gestured to  _his_  smile.

"Please,  _stop_  smiling. The crumbs on your beard are  _falling_ , and, its  _distressing_  me."

Eyeing _vacuum_ , Jakal smirked.

"And you had me,  _just_  me, so all your resources, time, money, _patience_ , anxiety,  _frustration_  went into bringing me up."

"I used to have much more  _hair,_  like I could have  _plaited_  it, like your Mom and you do."

"I don't _know..._ " Kara mused. "I  _could_  plait your beard, if you  _want_."

Laughing, he  _nodded_.

"Now, where are my _elastic_  bands?"

"Elastic bands? They'll rip out _remaining_  hairs! Double figures sweetheart,  _double figures!_ "

"I'll be cleaning my couch for _hours_ , because of your  _messiness._  My lovely, soft,  _metal free_  hairbands are far too good for _you..._ "

Jakal  _fell_ , unceremoniously onto cushion, full on  _belly_  laughing...

* * *

Kara  _adored_  moments like these, being stored in precious  _memory_  bank, to pull out when life got  _too_  much.

She  _had_  the luxury of _happy_  times, she just needed to  _remember_  that when things got _dark_ , light increasingly  _difficult_  to find...


	11. Chapter 11

"Barren, ground dry, crops  _failed_ , Outworld's heart is turning hard, fragmented _stone_."

Kotal sighed, brows knitted, heaving piles of bricks into wheelbarrow.

"I'm so sorry,  _Emperor._ " Hearing moniker again, being blessed with reinstatement  _because_  of Kara, Kotal gave woman  _full_  attention. "Raiden testified, _admitted_  he let things slip, hold on rope  _loosening_. Gods.. _.please,_ " hazels watered, "tell me what to do. This has to be _rectified_."

" _Rest_."

Kara's eyebrows raised.

" _Come again?_ "

The Emperor's smile took her, captivated  _understatement._

"You've done _enough_ , exceeding anything I  _would_  ask."

With measured exhale, Kara rallied her friends, each appearing, one by one, standing behind her.

"Okay." Kara reasoned. "What can _they_  do?"

_Can't say rest to them, now..._

Smirking, woman's heart thudded, immediate reaction to God _returning_  it, deepening with how quickly she  _fawned..._

* * *

"Here."

Kara held Gold, Ket'z  _Gold._  Kotal tuned out everything in  _single_  second,  _stunned_  by woman, yet again.

"It _isn't_  Raiden's. Its  _yours_. I'm off home." She waved. "Take care, Emperor."

 _Heart_  acted before  _mind_  could intervene, God moving forward, taking her hand. Kara  _squeaked_ , span, freezing time, forever glad she knew it was not  _her_  ability that scattered timelines like hockey  _pucks..._

* * *

"How do you  _disarm_  me?"

Kara shrugged, traces of something  _glittering_  in hazels.

"We spent seven _months_  together, three of those I spent in your  _bed_. I shouldn't employ knowledge against you, you _can't_  combat it."

For Kotal to  _lay_  with someone? They must be  _more_  than beauty, appearance mattered if it were for  _one_  night.

For three,  _consecutive_  months? Kara  _held_  his mind, thoughts  _about_  her, eyes  _focused_  on her.

He chose to look upon form, lithe,  _svelte_  musculature, built for endurance,  _speed_.

Apparently, he knew this, in  _every_  sense of word...

* * *

Her head, barely reaching his abdominal  _muscles_  created moment of laughter, woman's knowing _grin_  confirming she was afloat  _same_  drift.

"Alright, _God_ ," she teased, "I  _may_  have the body of a  _mortal_ , but you know as well as  _anyone_  I don't go down as easily.  _Try me._ "

Bewildered faces were left in their wake, Kotal following Kara, sight akin to lost _puppy._

* * *

Swirling telepathic energy shrouded Kara, expanding outward, bubble thin, appearance _deceptive_.

"Give it  _all_  you've got. You won't, _can't_  harm me. We fought in  _my_  version of here too.  _I_ won." Smug, Kara brushed knuckles against her robes. "Did I win  _here?_ "

" _No_." Kotal chortled, woman on the defensive. "You  _attempted_  to use the Reiko Accords, employ  _them_  against me."

"Oh...," Kara made a face, "why would I use _those?_  Hindsight is a  _bitch_. Did you  _kill_  me?"

"Severe, _unnecessary_. I had you arrested, much to your  _companion's_  chagrin. General Blade offered  _Kano_  in exchange. I, must admit I was not aware he had escaped my confines."

"Take your eye off him for split  _second_ , and he scampers off.  _Trust me_ , it was with his tail  _between_  his legs. Sonya  _thrashed_  him. He will be brought back to you, shortly, had to  _gently_  persuade her to give him up. He's tormented her for  _decades,_  knowing she wouldn't kill him, it went against what she _stands_  for. Threatening  _Cassie?_  That was the _last_  straw."

Kara deflected flames, nought but  _sputters_  upon contact with her shield.

"Did I  _protest?_ "

Kotal _growled_ , searing fireball careering towards woman.

"Knowing yourself, as well as I were as far as far can  _be_  from innocent? I freed you  _quickly_ , realising my _error_. You created, gave me Lapis Lazuli, in _payment_."

"Payment? Why ever would I _pay_  you? I appreciate you freeing me,  _nonetheless_."

Watching  _thousand_  year old power being vanquished by slight woman _lured_  royal, hooking him. If she held tether, wrapped around him, he would  _willingly_  be led.

* * *

"I've been honing my skills, fierce battles,  _physical_  with Dad,  _mental_  with Mom. Can't be going home  _crispy fried Kara..._ "

"If I  _wished_  you charred..."

Kara filled in blanks.

"I'd be spit-roasted, swivelling round,  _barbecued_  slowly. Didn't past deities  _welcome_  cannibalism?"

"Devouring _hearts_. People believed if they ate that, or imbibed  _blood_ , they would gain the person it came from's youth, vigour,  _vitality._ "

" _Lovely._ " Kara made face. "Can't understand why Raiden saw  _you_  as threat..."

God stopped dead, brow touching where hairline  _used_  to be.

"I meant  _action_ -wise. You haven't done anything that I know of to  _warrant_  hatred. He was frustrated at  _decades_  of being challenged,  _unable_  to act, on order of  _his_  superiors. He had to sit back, watch Earthrealm, its warriors be  _slaughtered_. I didn't mean anything _nasty,_  Emperor. Sorry."

Feeling the fool, Kotal  _refused_  to play it, Kara  _refusing_  to hold the card, wave it in his  _face_.

" _Of course._  Forgive me. It is not by your hand, words that I  _struggle_. It never  _ceases_ , loss. It controls,  _freely_  your emotions, if you  _let_  it.  _I_  let it,  _Raiden_  did, too long a time. When you are unable to  _change_  events, find recompense,  _little_  compensates. I, nor he should take it out on our prospective realms."

"Its alright." She held hands up. "Won't take it personally. We will take more precautions, both here  _and_  Earthrealm."

"My people  _must_  thrive, not _just_  survive. How was I  _blind_  to what was amiss? It lay in _front_  of my eyes..."

"Hiding in  _plain_  sight..." Kara got into fighting stance. "Let it out. People must see that you are a force, but  _cautious_ , far from violent. You deal with 'interlopers' in a fair, yet  _firm_  manner. I am  _staying_." She closed her eyes, smile puffing cheeks. "Prove  _me_  right, prove _**them**_ ," she pointed at citizens, "wrong."

Winking, Kara gave her friends go ahead to begin rebuilding Kotal's realm. She'd let him power-play, never giving him enough rope to actually  _harm_  her, just enough to keep his  _attention_ , direct it into something  _moral_ , justice served in  _positive_  fashion...

* * *

It was  _obvious_  Johnny was trying to win Sonya  _back_ , the blond noted her ex-husband pushed himself to the limit, ploughing several acre fields by  _hand_ , on his  _own_ , hours under the sun _devastating._

 _He_  knew it,  _she_  knew it.

Sighing, she  _knew_  she'd end up dragging his burnt,  _exhausted_  self back to the,  _kamp?_

_No. Home._

She laughed, slight  _acidity_  accompanying it.

_You know how I feel. Don't look at me like that..._

That goofy smile _obliterated_  distress, familiar thudding in chest painfully tight,  _sweet_ , breathing grew hard.

Shifting back to 'General,'  _faking_  it, she picked up hose, attaching it to pipe, connected to well the Emperor had constructed  _himself,_  refusing to let worn down denizens do it, letting them rest, and brought it over to the actor.

* * *

He  _nodded_ , wiped _brow,_  smiling  _brightly_ , eyes  _curiously_  eyeing hose.

"The ground needs watering,  _don't they?_ "

Again, actor nodded, woman he  _loved_  beside him, rank long since put  _aside..._

* * *

"Praise be to the Emperor!"

Kotal's insides  _warmed_ , his charges words  _encouraging_. Finding himself _revivified_ , mind strayed back to  _Kara_ , taking stroll towards  _her_  location. She told him where she'd be, in  _Main Square_ , returning to market stall, setting about using materials, alongside her Mother, the two  _sewing_ , mending carpets,  _clothing_ , tips of fingers pricked  _numerous_  times, blue plasters  _contrasting_  pallor.

She felt need to  _remind_  him she was there, her fellows were, for him and his people, for  _their_  realm. It was their  _realm_. Together, they would be Outworld's foundation.  _Everyone_  mattered, everyone pulled  _their_  weight, everyone  _cared_  for one another.

Kotal knew this, it took him time to  _fully_  accept it, Kara gently _nudging_  him toward that view.

Months of working beside her gained her full smiles, nothing could  _remove_  it from his face.

**I've tried to battle, fought many, until every part of me aches. I find myself unable to battle her.**

Chuckling, realisation _struck_  Emperor, silvery, harmony lovely in  _twin_  beat, soul gem beating in palm.

**Physically, I can battle giants, Gods, warriors.**

**Mentally? I can fight all influence, at least, I thought I could.**

**Battling Kara? Concordance resonates with me, its wondrous.**

**She is. A gigantic force inside meek shell, truth hidden.**

**Not from me..her openness is energising.**

**I wish to remain in her light.**

* * *

"Kara."

Demi-Goddess looked up, smiling.

"Good afternoon, Emperor."

Kara felt Amethyst over her heart thrum, two  _matching_  beats, becoming  _three_  when God approached.

"Need something  _mending?_  I haven't worked with  _leather,_  though there is a tanner I  _could_  consult."

Kotal shook his head, sunlight  _highlighting_  features, woman  _again_  finding herself scanning him, _inappropriately_ , in front of her own  _Mother..._

Tiama noticed, but did not bother, minding her  _own_  business.

She left, quietly, her presence needed  _elsewhere._

* * *

"Partnership between Earthrealm and Outworld? Who'd have thought it  _possible?_ "

Kara teased, surveying market from hotel balcony.

" _None_." Kotal approached quietly, chuckling. "Decades of conflict dictated unity between the two near on  _impossible_. I have been convinced  _otherwise_."

Wryly, Kara pulled collar.

"We are try-hards by  _nature_ , Emperor. We couldn't be anything else. Conflict, was  _inevitable_  with Shao. Glad it isn't with you. No idea how  _grateful_  I am, Kotal."

"Making things  _personal_ , now? Bold," Kara faced him,  _anxiety_  fluttering, " _appreciated_." Woman's brows lessened their severity. "I was  _referring_  to you, Kara. Your friends have done much, though  _single_  entity believed, had my back, gave me  _rope_  when mine frayed."

"Congenial.  _Thank you_."

Kara offered hand,  _glowing_ , heart  _bare_. Taking it,  _cautiously_ , Kotal placed his over, beguiled as  _thicker_  digits struggled to let  _slimmer_  through gaps, Kara working out path, _locating_  his heart, his form as _leverage_.

" _Fair._ "

" _More_  than fair,  _more_  than decent. Just what are you doing to my  _faculties?_  I find them  _within_  you. Its almost as if you complete  _my_  puzzle."

" _Almost?_ " God had to stoop, Demi-Goddess won over _instantaneously_. "Stay a while longer? Humour my  _selfish_  heart?"

"Why is it  _selfish?_ "

 _Free_  hand cradling Kara's face, gleeful,  _radiant_  hazel, lilac  _swimming_  within, pools Emperor wished to  _dive_  into.

"Because it does not  _want_  you to leave, though  _logic_  tells me you will have to, at  _some_  point. I cannot cage bejewelled _bird_ , feathers _heliotrope_. I won't clip those  _wings_."

" _Interesting..._ " Kara mused, smirk playing, " _Snow Flower_  to  _bejewelled bird_. You sum  _me_  up beautifully." She laughed, over his shoulder,  _rude_  to do it in his  _face._  "Best  _I_  managed was ' _Papa Smurf_ '. Cultural reference to my  _childhood_ , he was a  _leader, wise...blue...yeah..._ "

 _Plea_  in chestnut orbs softened laughter, woman's free hand finding  _stubble_ , rough jaw _fetching_ , sandpaper grazing fingertips.

"I would like to stay, would  _love_  to, actually. As long as you can  _stand_  me, I'll be  _here._ "

The length of sigh God let out  _immense_ , Kara hugged him, unceremoniously  _smushing_  herself against hard form.

* * *

Hugging him made level of resistance to staying  _vanish_. In an instant, Kara knew.

Hugging him didn't mean,  _require_  her to remain.

She chose to remain on her  _own_  merit, decision made with the  _heart,_  without pretence.

 _Whatever_  lay ahead, Kara had _powerful_  being,  _wonderful_  being, joyful soul standing _beside_  her.

She could _tackle_  anything, weeks later _confirming_  this, being, calling herself ' _Kronika_ ' coming from The Heavens, asking for her  _and_  Kotal, peculiarity of request, sudden  _appearance_  prompting tilts of head, _action_  immediate.

Whatever  _challenge_  this strange 'Goddess' held, Kara stood with friends, allies, family and a man, who would do  _anything_  to protect her, _and_  Earthrealm...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addendum of children:
> 
> Four years into marriage: Kelem: Oldest son, General of Outworld's army: God of Valour, Vigour, Endurance, Battle.
> 
> Seven years later: Tlalli: Eldest/only daughter/Terrmancer: Holy Mother, Goddess of Nature, Fertility, Growth, Purpose.
> 
> Eight years later: Naylay: Youngest son/Psychomancer: God of Two, Positive, Negative, Happiness, Sadness, Anxiety, Perseverance, Strength of Character.


End file.
